Legendary's Hero
by Dean Winchester's Play Thing
Summary: Emily is a Pokemon Environmentalist, a trainer who fixes the environment for the Pokemon. When she saves three trainers one day from a rock slide, her adventure begins. The main pairing will be Emily/OC, brotherly Emily/Ash Ash/Misty Brock/Dawn
1. Chapter 1

My first Pokemon fan fiction. The grammar is awful but the spelling should be okay. So no flames please. I DON'T OWN POKEMON, Except for Emily. Be free to do a Banner. I would love one.

Summary:

Emily is a Pokemon Environmentalist, a trainer who fixes the environment for the Pokemon. When she saves three trainers one day from a rock slide, her adventure begins. It starts with a Pokemon experiment started by a team of men called 'Revenge' searching for the Legendary Pokemon for their blood, their DNA. Emily must stop them to learn more about herself and her Pokemon.

Emily: Female: Pokemon Environmentalist: Little is known about Emily. She works by herself, and has no friends. Emily owns a large cabin deep in the woods that is on the edge of a lake. She cares for injured Pokemon and releases them when their healed. She has long brown hair and crystal eyes. She wears comfortable clothes and her six pokeballs are attached to her belt.

Emily's Pokemon

Lucario: Male: Strong, silent and calm in the face of panic. Emily's first Pokemon. They can mentally connect with each other in their minds but because if its side effects, exhaustion, headaches and blindness, she rarely uses it.

Luxray: Male: One of Emily's most faithful and one of her powerhouse Pokemon. With his speed and size, her can easily carry her or a couple on his back. With his mighty thunder attacks and his strength, he helps Rhydon when needed. He befriended Emily when he was a Shinx after he was beaten by his previous trainer.

Leafeon: Female: Graceful and won't take no for an answer. She is a useful Pokemon in a tight space. Leafeon was born in a barn and was raised by an Eevee breeders. She was constantly teased for being small and a female. She was given to Emily years ago and evolved into a Leafeon later. She gets furious when Pokemon call her weak.

Rhydon: Male: Emily's main Powerhouse Pokemon. He is a useful friend in a sticky situation. With his strength and power, he can easily lift a large boulder or tree and crush it. He was captured and thrown away by his late trainer and saved by Emily when he was sick with fever.

Wartortle: Male: Playful and friendly. Wartortle evolved from a runt Squirtle and joined Emily. He is a powerful swimmer and his Rapid Spin can clear a landslide with ease. He teams along with Flygon to create a home for Pokemon

Flygon: Male: Flygon, captured as a Trapinch by Emily when he was drowning in a flood. He evolved from a Vibrava to a Flygon to save Emily from a flood from the same area where he once was drowning in. He usually carries her on his back to the areas of land where they are needed. His Hyper Beam is powerful and useful.

Chapter One

"Let's go Flygon!" I shouted and threw the pokeball. Flygon appeared and screeched happily at being out of his pokeball. Flygon swooped around me and landed with a thud beside me. He leaned down and nuzzled my shoulder. I reached up and patted his head.

"You ready?" I asked. Flygon nodded and twitched his wings.

"Hyper Beam!" I ordered. Flygon lifted his head and opened his mouth. A golden beam shoot out of his mouth and exploded the rock wall I front of me. A green glow surrounded us and the clumps of rocks and dirt harmlessly bounced off. Protect faded and a large gaping hole was made in the cliff. I patted Flygon's head again.

"Thanks Flygon" I grabbed another pokeball. I flicked it open. Rhydon appeared and flexed his arms.

"Clear the way" I said. Rhydon nodded and raised his foot. He stomped it down. The ground rumbled fiercely. I reached up and wrapped my arms around Flygon's neck. He flew up and hovered me above the ground. Rhydon's earthquack split up the ruble of rocks and created a large path. I dropped onto the ground.

"Okay you two. We need to create a safe environment for the Pokemon. Grab the larger rocks and prop them against the roof and the floor" Rhydon and Flygon nodded and got to work. I watched as Flygon and Rhydon lifted the biggest of the rocks and leaned them up against the wall and ceiling. The stopped after all the biggest ones were gone. I grabbed another pokeball.

"Wartortle. I need your help!" I said and Wartortle appeared and wagged his tail happily.

"Let's start making some mud" I said cheerfully. Wartortle saluted me and quickly dug a good sized hole. He filled the whole with his water gun and then started to add mud. A muddy solution was quickly made.

"Start slapping mud onto the bottom and top of the boulders" I said. Wartortle started to grab handfuls of mud along with Rhydon and piled them onto the boulders. The mud was packed into the cracks that separated roof from rock. Rhydon and Wartortle stepped back when they were finished

"Flygon use Flamethrower on the mud" I ordered. Flygon fired a line of fire that heated the mud and dried it. It hardened and secured the boulders. We did it to the rest of them. I looked around the newly made cave.

"Last thing to do" I murmured "Wartortle use dig to find some water" Wartortle went to the back of the cave and jumped into the air, coming down and disappeared into the earth. Minutes later, water spurted from the hole and filled it. Wartortle appeared and jumped out, smiling all the way.

"Good job guys. Return" I said and returned my three Pokemon. I looked over the cave and nodded. Perfect. I left the area and waited behind a cropping of trees, I had to make sure that my work was perfect. I had to wait only a few minutes until a flock of Zubat flew in and roosted. Geodudes and Aron's appeared and disappeared into the cave. My job is done. I started to walk back home. I lived in a small logged cabin I built with my Pokemon. It was on the clearing located by a lake. My Pokemon and I live quietly and happily by ourselves until we are needed.

"Home sweet home" I whispered as I stepped into the clearing. The lake sparkled with the sun and Pokemon swam happily in the lake. I stopped before the lake.

"Come out and have a good rest!" I shouted and threw all my pokeballs. Flygon screeched happily and flew over the water, dipping his wings in and wagging his tail. Rhydon swished his tail and stomped into the forest, picking a apple from a tree. Wartortle dove into the lake and greeted his friends. Lucario crossed his arms and nodded at me. Leafeon waved her leafy tail and settled down into the tall grasses beside my cabin. Luxray stretched out and yawned before curling up on the grass. I watched them for a few minutes before walking over to my cabin and opening the door. I threw my back pack and jacket onto a near by chair as my eyes swept over my cabin.

"How is everyone feeling today?" I asked as I entered, bending over to take off my shoes. Many Pokemon voices answered. All the Pokemon were in small nest like beds fitted to their body size, the biggest Pokemon was a baby Tauros, the smallest was a Oddish. They all had bandages of some type wrapped around somewhere on their bodies. I walked over to the kitchen and prepared their food. I quickly made dozens of dishes and laid them on the edge of the nest for the Pokemon to eat. For the baby Tauros, I hand fed him a warm bottle of milk. I washed and dried the dishes when I was done. When I was not changing the environment of Pokemon, they came to me to heal them. It was a hard but pleasant job to do. I didn't mind it. I checked each of their wounds before releasing some back into the wild.

"Flygon!" my Flygon called loudly from behind the front door. I finished wrapping Teddiursa's arm before moving over to open the door. Flygon had his wings spread and a frantic look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked as I slipped my shoes on.

"Flygon! Fly! Flygon!" he answered and pointed to the north. Damn it, another rock slide? After all the storms we've been having, I accepted some but not this many. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. I whistled for my Pokemon to come to me, the grumbled their complaints but obeyed. I returned them and hopped on Flygon's back. He spread his wings and jumped off the ground, he soared into the air and towards the rock slide. I could see the rock slide, mud, trees and rocks all clustered together on the walkway below a large cliff that was unstable from all the rain we've been getting. Flygon circled the area and stopped above the large pile of dirt. Below was a Piplup and a Pikachu frantically digging. Their loud voices panicky and depressed. Flygon flew down and landed behind them. Piplup and Pikachu turned, their hands were dirty and bloody. I hopped down and knelled beside them.

"I'm assuming that your trainers are in there" I said "Buried underneath this" I pointed ahead of us. Pikachu and Piplup nodded sadly "It's okay guys. We're going to get your trainers out" I looked over the damage that the slide made "How many are there?" I asked them. With a slide this big, the less trainers I needed to find, the better.

"Pika Pika Pika" Pikachu said. I nodded and stood "Flygon. Take them further away from here" Flygon nodded and bowed his head for Piplup and Pikachu. They hopped on. I gave Flygon my bag to hold. He jumped into the air and flew away a good half yard. I stepped back myself and grabbed my pokeballs.

"Leafeon, Rhydon, Lucario, Luxray and Wartortle" I called out. They all appeared ready for my command "Three people are trapped underneath the rubble. We have to get them out quickly and without further injury" they all called out in agreement. Rhydon moved first, getting a good grip on the boulders and moving them. Wartortle used Rapid Spin, pushing the mud and tree branches further down the cliff. Leafeon used Magical Leaf to cut the smaller boulders into chunks. Lucario used Aura Sphere to smash the boulders into dust. Luxray used Strength to assist Rhydon. I called Flygon back as the destruction closest to us was cleared. He landed in front of me and I walked over to dig into my bag for a potion to heal Piplup and Pikachu. In no time, we had at least half cleared. Rhydon called out loudly. I hurried over and paused. A very large cluster of boulders stood up, creating a sort of structure.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" I yelled loudly. I heard a male voice reply seconds later.

"Yes! We're stuck! Please help us!" the voice shouted.

"Hold on! My Pokemon is going to get you out. Is anyone hurt?" I asked. A yes was his answer. I stepped back and instructed my Pokemon.

"Okay guys. First we need to get the stuff away from the rocks before we get them out" I said. They cleared a meter around the boulders.

"Okay Lucario. When Rhydon moves the first boulder. There is a chance that they could collapse. When he moves the first one, run in there and hold the other three up" I said. Lucario nodded, understanding his order. Rhydon got a grip and moved it. Lucario rushed in, jumping up onto Rhydon's back and over his head. He steadied the three sides, two of them with his arms and the last one with his right leg. Three humans were inside the cluster of boulders. Two boys and one girl. Pikachu and Piplup yelled loudly and rushed at their trainers. The black haired boy was laying on his back and his eyes were closed. Pikachu stopped beside him and laid his hands on the trainers arm. Piplup rushed at the girl and she opened her arms for the Piplup to jump in them.

"Push them apart Lucario" Lucario concentrated, light blue energy made his hands glow.

"Lucario!" he grunted and pushed. The three boulders went either way and collapsed. Lucario panted and relaxed behind the three humans. I walked around my Pokemon knelled down beside the humans. The black haired trainer didn't stir.

"Okay you three. I'm gonna use my Pokemon to take you back to my place" I looked over to fallen trainer. Nothing bad except for a good bump on his head.

"It's okay Pikachu. He will be fine" I assured the yellow mouse Pokemon. I called for Luxray. He walked up and purred, leaning down to nuzzle my arm with his snout.

"Can you take..." I looked at the two humans.

"I'm Dawn" the girl replied "And this is Brock and Ash" I smiled.

"Can you take Dawn and Brock back home?" I asked him. He nodded and knelled down. Dawn, Brock and Piplup mounted Luxray. I recalled Wartortle, Leafeon, and Rhydon.

"What about Ash?" Dawn asked. I smiled up at her.

"Don't Worry. Flygon has trained for stuff just like this" I assured her "Go Luxray" Luxray roared and jumped down the cliff. Dawn screamed and wrapped her arms around Brock's waist as Luxray disappeared from view. Lucario walked up to Ash and lifted him into his arms. Pikachu hopped onto Lucario's shoulder. Flygon walked up to us and bowed his head and neck. Lucario jumped up and landed on his back, folding his legs to sit down. I climbed up in front of him.

"Let's return home" I said. Flygon walked up to the cliff's edge and jumped off. He used the cliff's sheer drop to gain attitude and flew over the forest. Lucario kept a firm grip on Ash as Flygon maneuvered in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter. Banners are welcome. No flames please. I don't own Pokemon. Short Chapter.

Chapter 2

Flygon swooped down and landed in front of the cabin's door, his neck and head going down as he waited for us to get off his back. Luxray greeted us with a deep throat purr, his tail lashing out behind him as he sat beside the opened door. Lucario jumped off and waited for me. I patted Flygon's exhausted body and told him to rest. I called out Leafeon, Wartortle and Rhydon and they instantly curled up and slept, exhausted.

"Come on Lucario" I said "Let's bring him inside" I walked towards the door and stepped inside. Dawn was sitting on the couch with Piplup on her lap, her hands carefully unwrapping the bandages on Piplup's fins. Brock was knelled beside baby Tauros with a bottle in his hands. They looked up and over at me as I walked inside.

"Ash!" Dawn gasped and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the black haired human in Lucario's arms. I waved to her to remain seated and Lucario followed me over to my bed. Lucario laid him down and stepped back. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the bed, walking up to him on all fours to curl up beside his trainer's head.

"Thanks Lucario" I said. Lucario nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind him. I sighed and turned to look at the trainer. His only wound was a head bump and bruises, other then that, he was fine. I reached over to my bed side table and grabbed a roll of bandages. I carefully propped Ash up onto my many pillows behind him and wrapped Ash's head in the gauze, being careful not to catch his ears in the bandages. I laid him back down and grabbed the quilt from the bottom of the bed and draping it over him, being sure to cover Pikachu as well.

"Are you two okay?" I asked Dawn and Brock. They nodded and Brock finished feeding Tauros. He stood and placed the bottle on the floor, he disappeared from my view, only to reappeared in front of me, knelling and holding my hands.

"Ah, my lady knight! You have my internal thanks for saving us from certain death!" he said and held my hands tighter "Please accept-!" a flash of light and a groan of pain. Brock fell over and a Croagunk grabbed a hold of Brock's foot and dragged him away. I cocked my head as Dawn giggled as she finished slathering ointment on Piplup's fins.

"Ignore him. He does that to every pretty girl" I blushed at her explanation "Oh! I forgot to thank you for saving us. What's your name?"

"It's okay. I do this sort of thing often" I replied "My name is Emily. If your hungry, I got some left over soup from yesterday" at her nod, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the dinner left overs from the fridge and a clean pot from the cupboard. I placed the pot of soup on the wood stove and reached down to grab wood but found none. I walked to the door and called out for Rhydon. He rumbled up and looked at me.

"Sorry for bothering you but can you get some more firewood?" I asked with a small smile. He nodded and walked back into the woods. I had to wait only a few minutes before he stomped back up with his arms full of perfectly cut wood.

"Thank you Rhydon" I said "I won't bother you again" he laid the wood down by the door. He made a purring sound before moving back into the forest to sleep. I grabbed a few good sized pieces and walked them inside and pushed them into the stove. A Magby hopped out of his bed and to the stove. He drew in a deep breath and blew out. The fire was lit. Magby hopped back into his nest after I patted his head in thanks.

"The soup should be ready in a few minutes" I commented. The steam from the pot made all the Pokemon and humans hum in hunger. I dish out a few ladle fulls onto each bowl and handed them to the humans and a large bowl for the injured Pokemon to share. I gave Piplup and Pikachu a small bowl as well. They dug in without hesitation. I grabbed my own bowl and sat down on the bed at Ash's feet. We ate in silence until Brock spoke.

"This is very good" he commented "What's in it?" he dug his spoon in and looked down at the golden soup.

"A mix of herbs, vegetables, and protein and all from the forest surrounding this cabin" I answered "It's safe for humans to eat and it gives Pokemon a boost in their brain, muscles and emotions" Brock hummed and took another sip of soup. Dawn just kept shoveling spoon fulls of soup in her mouth. The injured Pokemon was sharing the large bowl without any fighting.

"What about your Pokemon outside?" Brock asked as he swallowed his food. I finished my mouthful and answered him.

"They are allowed Pokemon soup if they want but they mostly eat whatever they want outside" I listed off "Fruit, vegetables or grass, ect" we all finished our dinner in silence. I gathered the bowls and placed them in the sink. Brock stood.

"Let me get that. You cooked dinner it would be only fair that I wash" he said and moved towards the sink. Dawn stood up after him "And I'll dry!" Pikachu and Piplup climbed up onto the bed and sat beside Ash. I grabbed my book from the bedside table and flipped it open to the dog tag.

"Pika?" I heard Pikachu asked. I felt a weight on my shoulder as Pikachu settled himself there.

"Oh, Pikachu" I murmured, surprised. Pikachu pointed at my book "I'm looking at a book about the area around lake Hope" Pikachu frowned in confusion.

"Lake Hope is a lake about seventeen miles away from here" I explained "About three days ago, something happened that caused the lake to shrink. I'm trying to discover what caused this" I pointed to several rivers.

"It may be that these rivers were some how clogged by mud, rocks or wood" I said to Pikachu "I'm going out in a few days to clear it up before it causes real problems" Pikachu nodded. Brock and Dawn finished the dishes and sat down with a tired yawn. I placed my book down and with Pikachu on my shoulder, walked over to the closest and grabbed several pillows and blankets.

"Here. The couch is a pullout that has enough room for two" I tossed them the blankets and pillows. Brock caught them.

"What about you? Ash is sleeping in your bed" Brock asked. I smiled at him.

"I'm sleeping outside. The Pokemon will keep me safe" I said and walked to the door "Brock, can you keep a eye on the hurt Pokemon?" at his nod, I left the cabin. Flygon landed in front of me and cocked his head.

"Evening Flygon. I'm sleeping out here tonight" I said. Flygon nodded and flew back into the air I walked into the forest and located Luxray. He grumbled a hello when he saw me.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked him. He nodded. I sat down beside him and laid down against his side. He was warm and the chills brushed off my skin instantly. I felt another weight settle up against me. I looked over and Saw Leafeon and Wartortle lay up against me. Rhydon rumbled out of the trees and sat in front of us, blocking the slight wind from reaching us. Flygon landed in the tree above us and laid down. Lucario appeared from the shadows and leaned up against the tree that Flygon was sleeping upon. He nodded at me and closed his eyes. I snuggled closer and sighed. Falling asleep in a matter of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter. Banners are welcome. No flames please. I don't own Pokemon.

I love Lucario. Favourite Pokemon. Hands down.

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to a shady covering that blocked out the morning sun. I looked up and saw that Flygon was extending his wing to block out the light.

"Morning Flygon" I murmured. Flygon called out a greeting and waited for me to sit up before allowing his wing to fold against his body. Luxray growled and yawned before sitting up. Wartortle snugged further into my lap and Leafeon groaned, refusing to get up. Rhydon stood, stretching before walking over to the lake to get a drink. Lucario calmly walked over to us and offered me his paw. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I hugged him.

"Good morning Lucario" I said. He blushed and looked away. I chuckled and patted his shoulder. Luxray stood and shook his fur off. I walked to my cabin and opened the door. Brock and Dawn were curled up on the couch, lightly snoring. Brock's arm was thrown over Dawn's stomach and she was cuddled into her pillow with Piplup laying at her feet. I looked towards the bed and my eyes widened. Ash was sitting up and staring at me. Pikachu was laying on his stomach, fast asleep.

"Good morning" I greeted with a smile. I got right to work, making breakfast for the humans and Pokemon. I warmed up Tauros's bottle and let it cool on the counter.

"Morning" Ash croaked. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I handed it to him. He gulped it down eagerly. He handed it back before leaning against his pillows.

"Thank you" he sounded clearer now, his throat refreshed "Where I'm I? Who are you?" I stirred the porridge before answering.

"You and your friends were caught in a land slide" I replied "I found you three and got you out. You were some what hurt, bruises ribs, bruises and scrapes. Nothing life threatening" I said, seeing his surprised face "Your friends and Pokemon are fine"

"Your in my cabin which is located about thirty miles away from the nearest town" I explained "My name is Emily. Just Emily" I set the fire to a low heat and took the time to feed Tauros his bottle. He suckled quickly, emptying the bottle within minutes. He laid his head back down and slept.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with the hot porridge.

"Here" I offered him the bowl "Be careful. It's hot" he took it and sighed as it warmed his hands. Pikachu stirred and woke. He yawned and stretched. He saw me first. I raised my finger to my mouth to hush him. He nodded and then looked up at his trainer.

"Pika!" he loudly whispered. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Ash's stomach as best as he could. Ash rested the bowl behind Pikachu and wrapped his arms around his Pokemon.

"Hello Buddy" he murmured "Are you hurt?" Pikachu shook his head and flicked his ears. I poured a small bowl for Pikachu and added milk and sugar along with some berry sprinkles.

"Here Pikachu. Breakfast" I announced and grabbed a bed side table. I placed on beside the bed and dropped the bowl on it along with a spoon. Pikachu hopped and and dug in. I served the rest of the Pokemon and sat on the bed at Ash's feet with my own bowl. I sipped it without a spoon. We all ate in silence.

"Morning" Dawn yawned as she sat up minutes later. Brock followed her with his own yawn. I got up and poured them bowls of breakfast. I handed it to them. They dug in as did Piplup.

"I have to go out today" I commented. Brock and Dawn froze "I have to go to Lake Hope. It can't afford to get any smaller" Ash frowned at me.

"What?" he asked. He listened as Brock filled him in as to what I do for a living. He then smiled.

"Let us go with you" he said suddenly. I looked at him "It's the least we could do. Help anyway we can" Brock and Dawn agreed. I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, okay" I agreed "I can't stop you but Ash, you got to take it easy" he nodded and stood, not even wincing as he moved his ribs. I stood beside him.

"We go in a few minutes" I explained "You need backpacks, change of clothes, swim suits and I got breakfast" I walked out the door. I whistled sharply. My Pokemon gathered without hesitation.

"We're going to Lake Hope" I informed them "The trainers inside want to come with us. Ash is riding with Flygon and I and Luxray, you will follow below" they nodded but Lucario hesitated. I smiled at him.

"You want to stay out?" I asked him. He nodded gratefully.

"Lucario is with Flygon and me then" I returned Rhydon, Leafeon, and Wartortle back into their pokeballs. I turned and saw the three trainers and their two Pokemon walk out of my cabin. I stuck my head inside and bid goodbye to the Pokemon. I left my door open, no one would mess with my own with the Pokemon around here.

"Brock and Dawn will ride Luxray. He would follow Flygon, Lucario, Ash and I to Lake Hope" I explained. They nodded. Flygon knelled and I helped Ash and Pikachu on his back. I jumped onto his shoulders. Lucario gracefully jumped up behind us and sat down. I patted Flygon's neck.

"To Lake Hope!" I shouted. Flygon's wing burst into flight and we shot off the ground. Luxray roared, shaking his massive head before bounding off into the woods. I easily kept my balance on Flygon's back, years of practice. I looked back and laughed. I now know why Lucario wanted to ride with me. He had a firm grip on Ash's shirt as he dangled from Flygon's back. Pikachu was standing on all fours, looking down at his distressed trainer. I leaned down.

"We got a trainer about to fall" I informed Flygon. He dipped his wing and jerked to the left. Lucario lifted Ash just as Flygon jerked. I reached back and grabbed a hold of Pikachu before he fell. Ash was seated back on Flygon's back and was looking stable. Ash laughed weakly as Flygon flew straight.

"Is that all he's got?" he asked. Flygon looked back with a glare and then stared straight. I tightened my hold on Pikachu.

"Now you did it!" I shouted over the wind as Flygon picked up speed "Lucario! Hold onto Ash tightly!" Lucario obeyed. Ash yelled as Flygon dipped his wings into a dive. I laughed in joy as Flygon flew into the trees. I saw a flash of blue and saw Luxray running along the ground, Brock and Dawn clutched on his back. Flygon moved along the trees, dodging tree trunks and rocks. Flygon was challenging himself as he barley moved out of the way of a swinging pack of Mankeys. I leaned down, Pikachu cradled against my chest.

"Flygon" I said loudly, catching his attention "Slow down and get back into the air. Save your strength" Flygon called out in understanding and flapped his wings. He rose above the trees, leaving Luxray and his riders and back into the air. He slowed down to a easy glide. I straightened and looked back. Lucario was clutching Ash as he balanced himself.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded and stayed silent. Flygon flew for another hour before he started to circle. I looked down and saw the lake. Lake Hope was a good two yards big on either sides, deep enough for a lot of Pokemon to live in and enjoy. I saw that the lake had gone down a lot, half yard on each side.

"Set us down somewhere dry" I commanded Flygon. He nodded and circled the lake before finding a spot and flying down. He landed and waited for the four of us to slid off. He straightened and shook his body. I whistled sharply and waited for Luxray to join us. Minutes later he walked out of the trees with Brock and Dawn trailing after him. He walked up to me and rubbed his head on my chest. I rubbed his ears as he purred.

"Good boy" I murmured. He sat down and waited for his orders. I looked over at the three trainers.

"First we got to find the source of the clog" I said and reached into my bag to grab the map. I opened it up and laid it on Luxray's back. Ash, Brock and Dawn leaned over to look at it. I pointed at Lake Hope.

"As you can see, several rivers supply the lake it's water" I pointed at the seven rivers "One or more of these rivers may be clogged or it may not be a river at all. Wartortle and I will be going down to check on the river bed of the lake" I said.

"Ash, Brock, Dawn. Can you go to each of the rivers to see if they are clogged?" I asked them. They nodded. I walked into the bushes and stripped my clothes off and I shimmered on my bathing suit. I walked back out and saw that the three trainers were looking over the map again. I handed my backpack to Lucario. I grabbed a pokeball and released Wartortle.

"Hello Wartortle" I said as he saluted me. I patted his head.

"Flygon, Luxray, Lucario. You three go with Ash, Dawn and Brock" I ordered. They nodded but Lucario looked hesitant. I reached over and hugged him.

"I will be fine" Lucario is my first Pokemon I have ever received. He hated it when he couldn't come with me. I reached into my backpack and got my breathing device. Wartortle led me to the lake. I put the device in my mouth and dove in. I swam to the deep end and watched as Wartortle swam around me, doing circles and showing off. I cocked my brow at him. He smiled and kicked over to me. I grabbed shell and kicked my feet. We circled the lake, looking for anything that didn't belong. We passed many Pokemon. Nothing larger then a Mantine. We dove done further until we reached the bottom. I let go of Wartortle and felt the muddy bottom. Nothing felt wrong. I grabbed Wartortle again and we were off. We swam to the end of the lake and my eyes widened. At the bottom was a large hole, bug enough to fit three Gyarados through.

'Found the problem' I thought as I watched the water get pumped into the hole. I tapped Wartortle's shell and he surged to the hole.

'I should go get Ash and his friends but..' I trailed off as he swam. We entered the dark hole and I relied on Wartortle to lead me. I saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. I patted Wartortle's head and we swam towards it. We popped out. I winced as many lights shone themselves on us.

"A girl! Get her!" I heard a rough voice order. I wiped at water out of my eyes just in time to see a dozen people jump in to the water and swim towards me. I yelped as I felt something wrap around my waist. I spat the breathing device out.

"Swim Wartortle! Find Lucario and bring help!" I shouted. Wartortle instantly dunk back into the water and swam away from me. I struggled against the rope that tightened around me as hands grabbed my body.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. Something hard banged against my head and I saw stars. I slumped into a man's arms and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter. Banners are welcome. No flames please. I don't own Pokemon.

Flygon is another Pokemon I love. It is just so cool. Wartortle is just awesome. Better then Squirtle and cuter then Blastoise.

Chapter 4

I groaned and slowly came to. I tried to lift my heavy head but it was to hard, I opened my eyes instead. My legs were wrapped tightly with rope that tied me to a wooden chair. Another rope was wrapped around my waist and my arms were strapped behind the chair. The last rope was tied around my shoulders. Damn it. I lifted my head again and with blurry eyes, looked around the room I was in. It looked like a office. A wooden desk, a leather chair and pictures of maps and a framed photo of a Skitty.

"Welcome child" a nasely voice greeted. I looked up sharply towards the voice. At the door stood a man, or was it a child? He looked liked a middle aged man but he was the size of a child, skinny with tick framed glasses, wiry hair and he was wearing knee lengthened shorts and a t shirt. I glared at him.

"Who you calling a child, kid?" I snapped back. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"I ain't no kid!" he whined and stomped his foot. I snorted.

"You look like one" I shot back. He screamed and clapped his hands. Two large Machoke's appeared on either side of him. One of then bent down and the man climbed onto the Machoke's shoulders. They carried him to his desk and knelled. The man climbed down and jumped into the large chair. He settled himself and clapped again. The Machoke's stood behind his chair and stiffened.

"Now lady. It's unfortunate for you to stumble across my project" he said and grabbed a few pieces of paper from his desk "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I glared at him but answered.

"My name is Emily. I'm a Pokemon habitat professional. I fix mud slides, forest fires, ect" I replied. He smirked and nodded.

"So, no one is going to get help for you? No one is going to miss you" he commented to himself. It would have been stupid of me to tell him about Ash and his friends.

"I shouldn't tell you this but no problem. My name is Andy! I am leader of Revenge! A team that is trying to create the worlds strongest Pokemon that can be only controlled by me!" he said proudly "The Pokemon will have something out of every known rare Pokemon! It shall be strong and no one will beat it!" I glared at him.

"No one should mess with mother nature. She will get very angry and kick your ass" I spat. Andy snorted.

"No one could kick my ass with the Pokemon at my side. I already have two samples from rare Pokemon. I'm here to collect the third. Blood from the mystic Suicune" he said dreamily "And after that, the time Pokemon" I rolled my eyes and laid my head down. This kid was nuts! I went silent as did Andy. I breathed in deeply and rested my head on my chest. I closed my eyes and looked for Lucario's spirit. Lucario and I could sense each other from a long distance ever since I caught him so many years ago. We only did this when I desperately needed to, because of it's side effects.

'Lucario. Lucario' I called out. I smiled when I felt my soul connect with his. I felt his panic and his relief when he felt me.

'Where are you?' I asked him. He sent me a picture of him swimming towards the large hole underneath the water, his hand on Wartortle's back.

'Where's Ash and his friends?' I asked again. He looked behind him and saw Ash getting tugged along with the help of a Buizel. Dawn was swimming along with her Piplup and Brock had his hand attached to hers.

'Flygon and Luxray?' he sent me his memory of Ash recalling them into their pokeballs 'Be careful Lucario. These men have large Pokemon and their nuts. Release the Pokemon when you emerge from the water. I'm tied up in the bosses room' I felt him nodded 'Good luck' I disconnected our link. I lifted my head again and saw the brat looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"What were you just doing?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. He growled at me. I smirked but it quickly fell into the pained grimace. My head started to lightly pound and my eyes had spots of fuzziness. I looked over as the door was suddenly ripped open. A panting man in a blue suit stood at the door.

"Sorry boss but a bunch of people suddenly swam up from the hole" he stuttered "A enraged Lucario is leading them. We have no chance!" Andy stood and hopped onto Machoke's shoulders. Machoke walked over to me and Andy glared down into my eyes.

"You did have friends!" he accused "Damn you!" he clapped his hands and the four left the room. I started to struggle against the rope, grunting at the effort. Damn it. I stopped and panted.

"Pika!" I heard from the door. I looked up and saw Ash's Pikachu at the door. I smiled, relieved.

"Pikachu!" I breathed out. Pikachu looked back and yelled loudly. After his call, he hopped over to me and onto my lap.

"You found me" I murmured. Pikachu nodded. We only had to wait seconds before a blue blur appeared in front of me. Lucario knelled down before me with concern in his light blue eyes.

"Lucario" I whispered. He nodded and reached for the ropes that tied my legs. He broke them apart with his claws. He worked his way up. I sighed as he cut the last one. He held out his hand and helped me stand. Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder. I groaned as my muscles protested.

"Let's go" I said "We need to get out of here" Lucario helped me walk out of the room and down the hall. We stopped before the main hall. My Pokemon, Ash's, Dawn's and Brock's Pokemon were all facing off Andy's men and their Pokemon. Rhydon swung his large tail and smacked a hoard of Oddish's, Gloom's and Wooper's. Flygon was in the air, tackling men away from Ash, Dawn and Brock as they stood on the edges of the water entrance. Leafeon was sending a hoard of leaves at the Woopers. Luxray was sending men running with his enraged roars and sparking body. Wartortle was making sure that when men fled, they remained away. Ash's, Dawn's and Brock's Pokemon were helping mine. I walked out of the hallway and whistled. My Pokemon all perked up and Flygon flew down to me. He waited for me to get onto his back before taking off back into the air. He settled me down beside Ash. Lucario jumped over the group of men and Pokemon to reach me.

"Emily!" Ash yelled and helped me down. I smiled at him.

"You came!" I asked in surprise. They nodded.

"Of course" he answered. All of our Pokemon backed towards us and glared at the enemies Pokemon. They surrounded us and parted as Andy moved away from the group.

"So, you lied to me" he said loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"You really excepted me to tell the truth?" I asked him. He glared at me and shook in anger. Ash looked at the guy.

"Who's he?" he asked me in a whisper. I leaned over to answer him.

"His name is Andy and he is the leader of a team named Revenge" I answered "He is hell bent on creating a Pokemon with the DNA of all the legendary Pokemon" Ash now glared at the kid.

"No one should mess with Pokemon" he growled "They always have a way to get back at you" Andy pointed a skinny finger at us.

"Attack them and steal their Pokemon!" he ordered. The Pokemon roared and charged at us. A mass herd of Whooper, Oddish and Gloom's ran at us. Luxray growled and his fur bristled.

"Don't hurt them!" I commanded my Pokemon "Their just following orders. All of you, use Protect!" a shield was erected all around us and the Pokemon bounced off harmlessly. Ash turned on me.

"Why not just attack them?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Their weak level Pokemon" I told him "Look at their posture and looks. You can tell how weak they are. I don't want to fight" I looked up and saw Andy stepping into a Seel looking submarine. I glared at the sight. He won't be getting away.

"Flygon! Wartortle!" I yelled. They instantly went to me. I grabbed Wartortle and jumped on Flygon's back. He spread his wings and jumped into the air. We soared over the Pokemon's and human's heads and watched as the sub disappeared into the water. I looked for Lucario and saw him protecting Ash and his friends.

'Lucario!' I shouted in my mind 'I'm heading after the submarine with Wartortle. Return the Pokemon to their pokeballs and follow me' Lucario looked up at me and nodded.

"Dive!" I commanded. Flygon folded his wings and dove at the water. I jumped of Flygon's back and into the water. I grabbed a hold of Wartortle as we went under. Wartortle swam after the sub. I kicked to go faster. We emerged from the tunnel and surfaced above the water. Wartortle lugged me to the land before going back under to get my other Pokemon. I shook the wet hair out of my face as I looked around for the Seal submarine. It surfaced on the other side of the lake. The latched opened and Andy popped his head out. He had something in his hands and I watched him dump half the liquid into the water. I watched as the black liquid seeped into the lake and spread. Ash and his friends popped out from the lake.

"Hurry!" I yelled at them "Get out of the lake!" the hurriedly swam towards the shore. They reached the sandy land just as the blackness reached them. Dawn shrieked in pain as the black liquid touched her ankle. Brock grabbed her out and sat her on the shore. The Pokemon were already out. Piplup rushed to his trainer.

"Pip! Piplup!" he asked her. I knelled down beside her and reached for her ankle. The skin was burned, like she stepped into a sizzling fire. The burning wouldn't stop until Piplup sprayed her ankle with water. I stood with horror on my face.

"The Pokemon" I whispered. As the words left my mouth, the lake went into an uproar. Water Pokemon jumped out of the lake with cries of pain. They were trying to escape the burning water. They landed in the water and swam for shore, beaching themselves on the land. Water Pokemon ranging from Goldeen to Floatzel were coming a shore. All of them had sever burns all over their bodies. Magikarp were flopping around in pain on the sand as was the mighty Gyarados, reduced to a weak Pokemon begging for help.

"Wartortle! Piplup!" I yelled, getting their attention "Use water gun to spray down all the Pokemon! Tell them to help after their healed!" the two water Pokemon got to work, washing away the burning black liquid. I stood at the now black lake and glared at the smirking Andy.

"Suicune will surely come now!" he boasted "I have defiled this lake and only he can clear it! And when he does! His blood will be mine!" Ash walked over to me and handed me my pokeballs. I unleashed Flygon and jumped onto his back.

"I need to get the beaker with the black liquid" I told Ash "Before Suicune gets here. If I can get it. I can tell what it is" Ash nodded and jumped up behind me.

"I can help" he answered at my confused look "Let me get the beaker. You just need to catch me when I fall" I nodded.

"Of course" I replied. Pikachu hopped onto Flygon's head with a determined look "Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter. Banners are welcome. No flames please. I don't own Pokemon.

Rhydon is the best! He is so differant from any other Pokemon and Leafeon kicks butt. This will be the last chapter until I can get another five chapters written.

Chapter 5

Flygon flew into the air with hard wing flaps.

"Fly!" Flygon screeched as he surged towards the submarine. Andy's eyes widened as we charged at him and he ducked back into the sub. Flygon flew over the sub and I felt Ash jump off behind me. Pikachu stayed behind. Flygon circled back and I watched as Ash followed Andy down into the sub. I grabbed my pokeball from my waist and threw it into the sub.

(Leafeon's POV)

I opened my eyes, prepared for battle but I couldn't see my mistress any where. The human, Ash was looking at me with surprise. We were in a hallway that had many stairs that led down into the dark.

"Emily sent you" Ash said. I nodded. Ash smiled.

"Let's go" he yelled and raced for the stairs. I ran after him. I was slightly tired from the battle in the underwater cave but if my Mistress wanted me to fight. Then lets do it! I followed Ash down the stairs, over taking him easily. I skidded to a halt and hissed as a group of Woopers came out of now where. Ash stopped behind me. The Wooper's opened their mouth and shot a spray of water at us. My eyes flashed and a golden barrier shielded us from the water. I let the Protect fall and I rushed at the Woopers in a Quick Attack. They were sent flying into the air.

"Leaf! Leafeon!" I called out to Ash. (Now! Let's go!) Ash and I continued down the stairway. I had no idea what we were doing down here but I was about to find out soon. We ran down a long hallway towards a thick door.

"Leafeon use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Leaf!" I shouted and my tail glowed. (Right!) I jumped into a back flip and my tail struck the door. It bent under my attack and fell forwards. I landed with a hiss of anger. I saw the child like adult sitting in a chair with a Skitty in his lap. Ash ran out in front of me and dove at the kid. My eyes widened. This guy was nuts! Mistress would have stayed calm and have taken the kid when he least excepted it. The kid, Ash and Skitty tumbled to the ground and the men around them took action. I rolled my eyes and took action before Ash could get hurt. I jumped in front of Ash and used Double Team. A dozen of me appeared in a circle around Ash. I growled and my copies copied. I opened my mouth and used Swift. Golden stars forced Pokemon and man back but the large Machoke's were not easily swayed.

"Machoke Ma Machoke! Machoke!" the lead muscle Pokemon taunted (Little Pokemon, little attacks! You can't hurt me!) I cocked my eye at him.

"Leaf" I asked (Yeah?) I ran at them and silver lights flew from my body. I struck the Pokemon with my Aerial Ace. I used the wall behind the first Machoke to bounce myself at the second. I landed with my eyes closed and smirked when I heard both Machoke's body hit the ground and they groaned. I opened my eyes and swished my tail.

"Le" I muttered (Ha) I looked at Ash and saw him wrestling with the kid for the bottle of black liquid. The Skitty was trying to help his master but was failing.

"Leafeon" I grumbled (Little rat) I padded over and Skitty turned when he heard me. He glared at me and hissed.

"Skitty!" he growled (Die weakling!) my eyes widened and I chuckled. I opened my mouth and roared loudly. Skitty actually peed himself as he heard my roar and he bolted for the desk and escaped under it.

"Leafeon! Catch!" Ash yelled. I looked up and saw the black liquid bottle coming at me. I used my tail to catch the beaker. I wrapped my tail gently around the bottle and waited for a command. Ash finished fighting with the kid and rushed over to me.

"Let's go!" he ordered. I quickly followed after him.

(Emily's POV)

Flygon and I flew around the lake, looking and the pained Pokemon on every sand area. Wartortle, Piplup and Buizel were going around the lake and showering the Pokemon with water. Ash and Leafeon had been down there for a while. The latch was suddenly flung open and Leafeon jumped out, Ash behind her.

"We got it!" Ash yelled and waved his arms. Pikachu smiled.

"Pika!" he shouted. Flygon dipped down and flew to the submarine. A loud roar shook the air. Flygon stopped and hovered in the air. I turned and my eyes widened. Suicune. The legendary Pokemon was standing just out of the forest, his purple mane flowing in the wind, two stream like tails moved with his mane. His piercing red eyes took in the scene of the injured Pokemon and me on Flygon's back. His eyes locked onto the beaker in Ash's hands and the black liquid in the lake. He bellowed in anger again and jumped into the air, landing just before the water. Suicune was very angry, very angry.

"Hurry Flygon! We need to get Ash!" I yelled. Flygon dove towards Ash as quickly as he could. Suicune opened his mouth and leaned his body back.

"Faster Flygon!" I screamed. Flygon got to Ash just as Suicune's Hydro Pump left him. I grabbed Ash's hand and yanked him up behind me as Leafeon jumped up behind him. Flygon just missed Suicune's Hydro Pump. The Seal submarine sunk back into the water.

"I'm gonna let you done when we get back to Dawn and Brock. Let him examine the liquid" I told them as Flygon flew back over to the two humans "I'm gonna try and stop Suicune" Flygon landed and Leafeon, Ash and Pikachu jumped off. Lucario tried to jump on Flygon's back but I shook my head at him.

"No Lucario" I said firmly "You stay here and protect Ash, Dawn and Brock. I mean it, Lucario. Stay" Flygon flew back into the air and at Suicune. The legendary Pokemon was growling and glaring at me.

"Be careful Flygon. Look and move when you have to" Flygon nodded and stopped half a yard away from the Pokemon.

"Suicune!" I shouted, drawing his attention. He howled and shot a BubbleBeam at us. Flygon dipped down and flew back up. He was starting to tire.

"Suicune!" I tried again "I'm not your enemy! My friends and I didn't poison the lake!" Suicune stopped his attack and was about to step onto the lake.

"Stop!" I screeched. Suicune walked calmly on top of the water. Flygon yelled in surprise as the Seal submarine surfaced just below us. I had to clutch Flygon's neck as I was almost uplifted of his back.

"Emily!" Ash screamed. Lucario took several steps towards the water and then paused as he saw his trainer getting back up. I breathed deeply as I righted myself on Flygon's back. Flygon looked back with concerned eyes.

"Fly?" he asked me. I patted his neck and looked down at my Seal submarine. Andy appeared on Machoke's shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Suicune! You came!" he said with glee "You are now mine!" Suicune glared at the kid "Do you like my handy work?" he waved at the lake "I knew you would come if one of your lakes were in danger" Suicune growled and stalked towards the sub. His powers allowing him to walk on top of the water. Every time he took a step, the black liquid beneath his paws, cleared back into the clear blue water.

"Wait Suicune!" I shouted and Flygon dove towards the legendary dog. The Seal's sub's mouth opened and a dark blue robotic hand propelled out towards Suicune. Flygon intercepted it. Flygon drew his paw back and his claws glowed.

"Dragon Claw!" I ordered.

"Flygon!" Flygon yelled and his claws shot forwards. The attack struck the robotic hand and it shattered. Suicune stopped behind us. I turned around.

"Run Suicune!" I said "He wants your blood. He can't have it!"

"Pika! Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu shouted from the shore. Suicune leaned down and leapt over us.

"Don't!" I yelled but it was to late. Suicune leapt at the sub with his mouth glowing, readying himself for a Hydro Pump. A second hand shot out and wrapped itself around Suicune. Suicune struggled and bellowed in anger as he was forced into the sub, the Seal's mouth closed and Andy laughed.

"Damn!" I shouted "Flygon use Flamethrower!" Flygon opened his mouth and Flamethrower erupted from his mouth. The attack hit but it made no difference. Flygon panted and flapped his wings. I patted Flygon's shoulder.

"Just a little while longer" I murmured to him. Andy moved back into the sub. We waited minutes before the Seal's mouth opened. Suicune was thrown out, dozens of cuts covered his body. He landed in the water and disappeared into the water. Andy reappeared with a bottle of red blood in his hand, a smirk on his face.

"Suicune!" I yelled. Without thinking, I slipped of Flygon's and into the water.

"Emily!" I heard the human's scream. I heard Lucario yell before I went under. My eyes widened when I felt the burning pain spread over my skin and into my body. I ignored the pain and breathed deeply before going under. I opened my eyes and I could barley see. I spun my body around and saw a flash of silver. Suicune was sinking slowly on his back, his four paws in the air. I kicked down and swam my way towards the injured legendary. He slowly opened his red eyes as I neared him. I swam under him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I'm never going to do this' I thought as I started to kick my legs. Suicune was big and I barley moved him 'Please. I need help' something in Suicune's eyes lite. His body glowed a brilliant silver. I had to close my eyes from my light.

'I will help little one' a voice said in my head 'As best as I could' Suicune suddenly moved, righting himself and pulling me onto his back.

'Hang on little one' the voice said and Suicune kicked his legs. The water around us cleared, the black liquid vanished. I clutched Suicune's mane as he moved through the water. My lungs were burning for air.

'Just a little longer' the voice said. Suicune surged out of the water with an angry roar. He jumped into the air and landed on the water. He growled in anger at the stunned Andy. Clean water dripped off my body and onto Suicune's fur.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Dawn yelled from the land. I looked at them and nodded. My skin didn't burn like before but it was red, charred.

"How.. how?" Andy stuttered. I smirked at him.

"You don't mess with mother nature, she will kick your ass!" I shouted. Suicune opened his mouth and let a BubbleBeam stream at the sub. Andy disappeared back into the sub just as the attack hit. The sub was thrown from the water but splashed back in half way in the lake.

"Suicune?" I asked him, he looked over his shoulder at me "Can you do a Hydro Pump?" he nodded. I looked up at Flygon who was still flying above us.

"Flygon use Hyper Beam on the submarine!" I shouted up at him. He opened his mouth and a golden light formed quickly. Suicune copied and at the same time, Suicune and Flygon let loose their most powerful attack. Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump twisted around each other and hit the sub at the same time. The Seal submarine was lifted out of the water and over the trees and into the air. They disappeared from sight. Suicune turned and with me on his back, started walking towards my friends. I felt so tired but we still had so many Pokemon to heal. Suicune stepped onto the land and Ash ran over to me. He helped me down, I winced as I put my weight on my legs. Lucario instantly appeared by my side and swept me into his arms. I didn't even bother to struggle. Suicune turned and bounded back onto the lake, with each leap, the black liquid cleared and in minutes, the lake was back to normal. Suicune landed on the shore and swept his gaze over the injured Pokemon who was still being healed by our three Pokemon.

"Thank you Suicune" I murmured "But he now has your blood" Suicune looked at me with his red eyes.

'It's okay, little one' the voice said, but I was to tired to pay it much attention 'I was foolish and to head strong. I was wrong to rush into it' he walked forwards and snuffled my neck 'Thank you lass' he stepped back and walked back onto the lake. He lifted his head and howled. His voice echoed over the lake, stopping our three water Pokemon in their tracks. Suicune roared again and howled louder. The sky darkened and cloud rolled in. Suicune howled. The skies opened and water poured out from the clouds. The water Pokemon shouted in joy as the black liquid was washed off of their scales. They shimmied back into the lake and rejoiced again. The water was healing their bodies. Lucario carried me to the lake and walked in without hesitation. He went up to his waist in water and lowered me down. I sighed in relief as the water healed me. I looked behind us and saw that Dawn was dipping her foot in the water.

"Thank you Lucario" I whispered as he carried me back onto land. I was a sleep by the time he set a paw on the sand.


	6. Character Info

Legendary's Hero

Not a chapter. Just thought I would add a character guide. I did a little something at the beginning but a little more detailed would be good. Will add more people as they are written.

Emily:

Information: Very little is known about Emily. She doesn't remember anything under the age of 15. She raised herself and with the help of her Pokemon, became an adult. Emily feels that since the Pokemon had helped her, she would repay them. She became a Pokemon Environmentalist. Height: 5 feet, 4 inches.

Looks: Dark brown that went to the middle of her back, crystal eyes that shone in the sun. Her work kept her body slim and in fit, her skin was tanned because of her time in the sun.

Clothes: A simple white halter top, a black coat that cuts off under her breasts, black jeans, black boats that went up to her knees with yellow laces, black gloves with yellow lines, a brown belt/pouch and a unique blue circle pendent with strange writing on the back. A black and white bandanna.

Personality: Independent, only relies on her Pokemon. Never rushes into a dangerous situation, careful thought out plans. Cheerful but is determined to finish a job when she starts it. Doesn't really know how to talk with people. Emily may be determined but when she thinks a situation is to much for her, she thinks twice about going.

Team Revenge

Andy:

Information: Andy grew up in a small town where only weak Pokemon, Oddishs and Woopers lived. He thrived to own the strongest Pokemon there was but as hard as he tried, he could not train a Pokemon. He then got the idea, what if he made his own Pokemon? He would collect the blood from all the legendary Pokemon. He would create the strongest Pokemon that only he could control. He does have one Pokemon. A Skitty his late mother gave him. His main henchmen were two large Machoke's that carried him around because of his short height. Team Leader of Team Revenge.

Looks: small for his age, only 4 feet tall. Very skinny, no muscles. Wiry black hair. Brown eyes.

Clothes: Team Revenge's colors. Dark green t-shirt, and dark blue knee low shorts. Thick black framed glasses.

Personality: Power crazy, won't stop at nothing to get his own way. Everyone has to follow his command or he throws a tantrum.

That's it for now. I already written 2 more chapters. I post all five chapters when I'm finished writing them. I don't own Pokemon. Only Emily and Andy.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in the last month. Killer ear infection. First the left ear as infected and now the right. Which sucks.

Once again I don't own Pokemon.

I love the reviews that I've been getting but I hate anonymous reviews. I can't reply to them. Please log in and leave a review.

Chapter 6

I blinked opened my eyes and they widened. Lucario, Pikachu and Piplup were staring down at me with concerned eyes.

"Lucario?" Lucario asked. I smiled up at them. Pikachu cocked his head.

"I'm fine" I assured them. They moved away as I sat up. I looked around and instantly figured out that I was in my own bed in my own cabin by the lake. The injured Pokemon on the other side of the cabin were either staring at me or sleeping. Something was cooking on the stove top and the door was opened letting the sun light in.

"Wheres Ash, Brock and Dawn?" I asked the Pokemon. Pikachu jumped off the bed and bolted for the door and pointed outside.

"Pika" he answered. Piplup tired to follow but as he was trying to hop down, he got tangled in the bed sheets and fell flat on his face.

"Pip" he grumbled under the blankets. Lucario cocked his eyebrow and leaned down to help the water Pokemon up. When Piplup righted himself, he ran for the door and was outside, Pikachu followed. They came back a minute later with their trainers and Brock.

"Oh Emily!" Dawn squeaked and ran at me "Your up!" she sat on my bed and looked me over "And your all healed!" I smiled and nodded. Ash sat beside her with Pikachu on his lap and Brock grabbed a chair.

"And so are you" I said and leaned over to look at her ankle. It looked just fine. No burning and even the skin was it's normal pale tone.

"I'm healed because of you" she answered "You saved the lake and the Pokemon. You saved Suicune!" I sat up straighter.

"What happened to Suicune?" I asked them. It was Ash who answered me.

"After he healed the Pokemon with his rain. He disappeared back into the woods. But not before touching you with his nose" I frowned. Why would Suicune thank me? I should be the one thanking him.

"You've been a sleep for over three days" Brock mentioned. I looked over at him. Three days? It only felt like a few hours. I was still so tired "Lucario hasn't left your side since you fell asleep at the lake" I looked up at Lucario. He turned away from my eyes with a blush on his cheeks. He crossed his arms. I chuckled. Ash looked at the blue furred Pokemon with respect in his eyes.

"We tried to get him to rest in his pokeball but he would come out every time. He stood beside your bed every hour and only left to go to the restroom" Lucario glared at the black haired human before walking over to his pokeball that was on the table and tapping it. He disappeared with a flash of red. I chuckled before frowning.

"Has team Revenge shown itself again?" I asked them. They shook their head.

"No" Brock answered "After Suicune and Flygon did their job. The Pokemon and us haven't heard or seen anything out of the normal" I thought back to the lake.

"What about the lake? Is the hole that Revenge made still draining the water?" I asked. Ash nodded.

"Sorry Emily. We didn't know what to do" Ash sighed "We didn't want to cause you more work" that made my decision. I threw my covers off and swung my legs out and onto the floor. Dawn started to protest but I whistled sharply. Minutes later, Luxray came trotting in from outside. He purred when he got close to me and licked my cheek. I patted his forehead and scratched his neck.

"Good boy" I murmured and stood. I used him to lean against and panted for breath.

"Emily! Your to tired to move" Brock said as he neared us. I tapped Luxray's shoulder and he growled at the approaching male. Brock stopped.

"I won't have to do much. I just need to be there to direct my Pokemon" I breathed "Flygon will fly me there and my Pokemon will do the rest" Luxray helped me across the room to slip on my boats and my coat. I grabbed my pokeballs and backpack and walked outside. Ash, Brock and Dawn and their Pokemon followed me. I whistled again, six times in a row. All of my Pokemon quickly assembled around me. Rhydon rumbled out from the forest, Leafeon ran beside him. Wartortle appeared from the lake and Flygon landed beside me. He leaned over and licked my cheek. I patted his neck.

"I'm fine everyone" I panted "Just tired but we need to fix the lake. The Pokemon come first" Leafeon walked up to me and sat down. She shook her head.

"Leafeon" she protested. I knelled, my hand still on Luxray's side, and patted her head.

"I'm sorry girl but I need to get this done" I insisted "The water Pokemon need the lake" Leafeon sighed and nodded. I smiled and rubbed her ear. I recalled them all except Flygon. He knelled down lower then usual as I climbed onto his back. Lucario's pokeball shook and he appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed with a smile on my face.

"Thanks Lucario" I murmured. Ash walked up and laid a hand on Flygon's neck.

"At least let me come" Ash said firmly. I sighed and nodded. Ash jumped up behind Lucario with Pikachu on his shoulder. Flygon spread his wings and went into the air. He flew over the cabin and flew above the waving Dawn and and frowning Brock. It took a good hour before we neared the lake. Flygon circled the lake and landed on the shore. He lowered his body and Lucario jumped off and helped me down. Ash and Pikachu followed. I walked over to the lake and swept my eyes over it. The lake was getting smaller with each hour.

"Damn it" I growled "It's getting dangerously low" I grabbed my pokeball and released Wartortle. He flashed out and saluted me.

"Were going swimming" I announced. Wartortle nodded and ran into the water. I walked into the woods and opened my backpack, finding my swimming suit inside. It was simple once piece bathing suit, it was all black except for a line of pokeballs that went around the waist. I walked back out and saw that Ash was only wearing black boxers, his Buizel beside him. I tossed Ash, Pikachu and Lucario breathing devices, I called them 'Gill' and put one in my own mouth. I ducked under and swam towards Wartortle. Lucario swam up beside me and guided me to Wartortle. I grabbed Wartortle's back and swam towards the cave. I looked back and saw Ash following me with Buizel. We passed many Pokemon, Magikarp, Buizels and it's evolve form, Floatzel. A school of Poliwag and Poliwhirl swam near us but a firm command from Wartortle, sent them away. We found the cave and swam through the tunnel. We surfaced on the other side. I took the Gill from my mouth and walked up the stairs. Ash surfaced behind me and followed.

"What now?" Ash asked. We looked over the cave and realized that it was cleared. No signs of Team Revenge. Proof from our battle before was still etched into the walls.

"First we need to go around and look for Pokemon or people" I said and released my Pokemon "Then we destroy it" the Pokemon nodded and split up "Meet back here in an hour" Lucario going with me and Pikachu with Ash. We checked every room, not even a piece of paper was present. After the hour, we met back at the entrance. Ash's and my Pokemon shook their heads.

"We only found a couple of chairs" Ash said as he walked over to us. I sighed in relief. Thank god for that, I was to tired to deal with any Revenge rookies today.

"Okay next, we destroy the base" I said loudly "Ash, you, Pikachu and Buizel go into the water, I'll be right behind you" they nodded. They walked into the water and floated their. I returned all of my Pokemon except for Wartortle and Rhydon. Lucario went in without complaint. I walked into the water and laid my hand on Wartortle's back.

"Okay Rhydon. Earthquake!" I shouted. Rhydon roared and raised his foot. He stomped it down. Nothing happened for several seconds but then the ground started to shake. The water around us made waves dangerously high, knocking us around. I held onto Wartortle as Rhydon stomped down again. The earth shook fiercer. The ceiling and walls started to collapse around us. I fumbled for Rhydon's pokeball and recalled him. We ducked under the water and Wartortle and Buizel swam us through the tunnel as quick as they could. We reached the end, luckily for us, no water Pokemon were in the tunnel. Wartortle turned. I let him go and patted his back. Buizel turned around and Ash watched us. Wartortle swam quickly at the top of the tunnel, his tail like a boat propeller. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He smashed against the rock and swam back to me. We watched as the tunnel shook and trembled. Large rocks were dislocated from the ceiling and fell. Wartortle swam me back a yard with Buizel following. We watched as the tunnel collapsed under Wartortle's Skull Bash and Rhydon's Earthquake.

'Job well done' I thought. The cave in would block any more water from escaping from the lake and eventually the rain water will fill the lake back up. I flashed a thumbs up at Ash and pointed to the surface. We kicked up and our Pokemon brought us to the surface. I took the Gill from my mouth and breathed in deeply. I swam to the shore and walked up onto the dirt. I heard Ash splashing up behind me. I turned and looked over the lake. Everything looked fine. No black liquid or disturbance. A Goldeen jumped out of the water and flopped back in.

"If that was the only hole in the lake. It should get back to normal in a couple of months" I said. Pikachu hopped down off of Ash's shoulder and shook himself dry. He straightened and flicked his ears. Wartortle stayed in the water and swam in easy circles, Buizel followed his example, enjoying the water.

"Is that all we need to do?" Ash asked as he trudged up beside me. I grabbed my backpack and walked into the woods, drying off and putting on my usual clothing. I walked back out and stopped beside the clothed Ash.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I let out Flygon and we climbed onto his back. Flygon lowered his head and Pikachu climbed on top of it.

"Fly?" Flygon asked the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu grabbed onto Flygon's antenna.

"Pika!" Pikachu answered. Flygon lifted his head and flapped his wings. He rose into the air and soared across the lake. I grabbed onto his neck as my arms threatened to give. I jerked as I felt Ash touch my side.

"Emily? Are you alright?" he asked me. I looked back and smiled. His eyes were full of concern, something I have never seen in a human, only in Pokemon.

"No problem" I answered over the wind. It looked like Ash believed me. My Pokemon would be able to figure out what I just said was a lie but Ash wasn't a Pokemon. The ride back home was a tiring one but fulfilling. Suicune did his job in cleaning the lake, I just had to finished his task by restoring it. We reached home in under an hour, Flygon circled the cabin before landing before the cabin. The door was yanked opened and Brock and Dawn appeared.

"Your just in time for dinner" Dawn smiled happily. Flygon let us down before I released all of my Pokemon. They bid me goodnight, knowing I would be a sleep in minutes before walking off into the woods or lake. I walked passed Brock and Dawn, to tired to say hello. Lucario kept pace behind me. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on top of the cover. I sighed at the softness of the comforters and closed my eyes. I was sleep within minutes.


	8. Chapter 7

Once again I don't own Pokemon.

I love the reviews that I've been getting but I hate anonymous reviews. I can't reply to them. Please log in and leave a review.

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and blinked them. The room was dark and I could tell that the curtains were opened, the sun wasn't even cresting the sky. I sat up and looked around the cabin. The Pokemon inside were all asleep in their beds. Brock and Dawn were once again on the pull out couch, wrapped in each others arms. Piplup on the end of the bed. Ash had taken a spare blanket and pillow and slept on the floor, Pikachu curled up beside his head. Lucario was propped up against the closed door, eyes closed and, I knew, half awake. My throat burned, reminding me why I woke up in the first place. I swallowed, trying to relieve my thirst. I threw my covers off and placed my feet on the floor. Damn the floor was cold. I stood, standing still to get my balance before walking around Ash to get to the kitchen. I grabbed a clean cup and filled it with tap water. I quietly gulped down the water. I sighed as I finished the cup.

'I hate waking up thirsty' I thought in annoyance 'I have to get out of a warm bed to get a damn glass of water' I normally kept a glass of water on the bedside table but since I fell asleep so quickly, I didn't get a chance. I walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. I flipped on the lamp beside me and grabbed my log book. I flipped it open to the last page I was writing in. A picture of Lake Hope was quickly drawn out on the page. A brief description of the lake was below the picture. I grabbed a pencil that was inside the book and wrote down what happened. Starting from my capture in the base to Ash and I demolishing the base.

"What's that?" a sleep voice asked me. I looked up and saw Dawn yawning beside me. I showed her the book and waved to her to seat beside me.

"It's a log book" I told her once she got comfortable "I have hundreds of them stored away. They are detailed information about each task I did and how I did it" I showed her the Lake Hope page.

"You sketched Suicune?" she asked with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Yes" I murmured "I can remember each and every detail on him. From each gash he got to how powerful his attacks were" Dawn was silent for a few minutes as I finished my log.

"What about Team Revenge? What about the other legendary Pokemon?" she asked. I looked over at her and nibbled on my lower lip.

"I don't I can really do anything" I admitted in a whisper "It's not my place to get involved. All I can do is inform the police" Dawn gasped.

"But you did do something! You saved Suicune and the lake" she protested. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"And how can I help? I know nothing about where Andy" I spat his name "will go next. I know nothing about which Pokemon he will go after"

"Well" Dawn thought "You know he will go after the Legendary Pokemon. He already had Suicune's DNA... what about the fire dog? Entei?" I dropped my log book on the bed and plopped myself out of the bed and onto the floor. I got onto my knees and grabbed several boxes from under the bed. I dragged them out and opened them. Hundreds of Log books were stacked in each boxes. I quickly flipped through the books until I found what I needed. I sat back up and flipped through the pages.

"Look" I showed Dawn the pages. A drawn picture of Entei roaring was sketched in.

"I did see a quick glimpse of the fire dog. I was on a hot air balloon, taking a short cut to the coast when I saw him. He was standing above a cliff, looking down at a herd Charmander and Charmeleon crossing the lava flow. My Trapinch, he was supplying the flame for the balloon, called out to him. Entei lifted his head, his eyes were like fire" I breathed "They were so bright. He opened his mouth and roared loudly, alerting the Pokemon of my presence. When all of the Pokemon were hidden, he jumped off the cliff and vanished within the fires of the volcano" I looked up from the book.

"He was a magnificent Pokemon" I finished. I handed Dawn the book. She flipped through the pages.

"Well. We go there then" a sleepy voice said. We looked over and saw Ash sitting up on his make shift bed. Pikachu was standing beside him, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You can go if you want" I said "But I'm staying here. I got work to do" Ash glared at me and stood.

"I thought you loved Pokemon" he accused "Isn't that why you are a Pokemon environmentalist?" I glared back.

"I do love Pokemon but I couldn't possibly think about going against Team Revenge" I answered him "I'm just one person" Brock sat up in his bed and looked over at us.

"Your one person that already went up against Team Revenge and saved Suicune and a lot of Pokemon" he added "Your one person that sent Team Revenge running with their tails between their legs" I glared over at him.

"You can go all you want" I growled "I'm just going to inform Officer Jenny of what happened" Ash stood and with a glare, yanked on his shoes, coat and grabbed backpack.

"Fine" he spat "You may not do anything but we will" he turned to his friends "I'll wait for you outside" he stormed out, yanking open the door and stomping outside. Pikachu looked at me before running after his trainer Lucario had his eyes opened at this time, he reached over and closed the door behind the trainer. Dawn silently got up, getting her backpack, shoes and coat and waited by the door. Piplup at her side. Brock got his things together and he and Dawn left my cabin. I got up from my bed and ignored what just happened. I made breakfast, fed the Pokemon, and cleaned the cabin. Lucario was staring at me the whole time. After a few hours, I had enough of his stare.

"Don't give me that look" I snapped at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me and continued to cross his arms on his chest.

"I know what you are thinking" I continued to growl "You're thinking that I'm taking the easy way out" Lucario just stared at me.

"Well maybe I am!" I said "I have been living out here since I was 7! and since then I have been taking care of other Pokemon needs before my own. I'm tired. I am now 18 and just want to love normally and continue to live here" Lucario stood up and walked over to me, he gathered me in his arms as tears started in my eyes.

"Lucario" he murmured. I rested my head on his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm just scared" I admitted to Pokemon "I been living here since I could remember. I feel safe here" Lucario let me go and stepped back.

"Lu Lucario Lucario" Lucario said. I looked at him and wiped my eyes. He spoke sense.

"You really think I should help them? Leave my life behind? Leave the Pokemon behind? What about them?" I asked him. Lucario walked over to the table and searched through the papers. He grabbed one and gave it to me. The number to Nurse Joy was written on it. I groaned and sighed.

"Fine! You win!" I said. Lucario didn't even smile, just looked at me with wide innocent eyes. I grabbed my cellphone and pushed in the number. Nurse Joy picked up on the first ring.

"Hello! Nurse Joy's office! How may I help you?" she asked. I breathed in deeply.

"Nurse Joy, it's Emily, the Pokemon environmentalist" I said, reminding her. I could practically see her smile through the fine.

"Emily! What a surprise! Is any Pokemon injured?" she asked right away. I shook my head but then remember she couldn't see it.

"I'm fine and so are the Pokemon" I said slowly "The reason I'm calling is that ... I need a favour" I waited for her to decline, telling me that she was to busy.

"Sure Emily! Anything" she agreed like that. My eyebrows rose. After being raised by wild Pokemon and Pokemon that have been abused by trainers, it's surprising that she agreed.

"I need to leave for a few weeks. Maybe a month" I explained "I need someone to watch the Pokemon. I got a few injured and one baby"

"Just give me time to find someone to take over the centre I will be there as quick as I can!" she said cheerfully and hung up. I closed the cellphone with a snap. I turned to Lucario.

"Get the other Pokemon together and prepare for a long trip" I said. He nodded and ran out of the room. I grabbed my backpack and stocked it with two sets of clothes, a bath suit, goggles, Gills, binoculars, 3 empty log books with four pencils, enough dried food for a while and 5 extra pokeballs. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them up and laced them. I slipped on my coat and grabbed a very used cloak. It was black with a hood. The bottom of the cloak was ripped, blotches were stained onto the hems. It was well used but still good.

"Now where would Ash be" I murmured to myself. I grabbed the map and opened it. Tracing the route from my cabin and calculating the time and speed they would be travelling to the mountain where Entei would be. I lifted my head as I heard a screech from my Flygon. I walked outside, grabbing my map on the way. I looked up and saw a hot air balloon in the shape of a Blissey being tugged around by two Drifblim. She waved down to me.

"Hello Emily!" she called down. I smiled at the sight. I had seen Nurse Joy only a number of times but she made me feel safe. I snapped my fingers and Flygon flew into the air. He helped Drifblim bring the balloon gently down onto the grassy floor before my cabin. Lucario moved up to her and offered her his paw. I rolled my eyes. He helped her down and she thanked him. Nurse Joy walked up to me and hugged me. My eyes widened and I stood still. In shock.

"Now Emily" she said as she backed away "Where are you going?" Joy looked like any other Joy I have ever seen. Pink hair, the nurses outfit. The work but her eye colour was different, instead of the green, she had one green eye and one blue. In her arms, was a wicker basket.

"Hi Joy. Thank you for coming" I said. She waved me off.

"No problem Emily. Now answer the question" I sighed. I told her everything about what happened to me. From getting Ash and friends from the landslide to them leaving. She nodded.

"Of course I will look after the Pokemon and take as long as you want" she assured me. She walked inside and returned seconds later "Now off you go and good luck, oh and here" she handed me something from her pocket. A small black device.

"It's a communicator. If you press this button, you will immediately get contact with me" she said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Joy" I said with gratitude. I walked away from her and whistled. My Pokemon came to me. Rhydon, Luxray, Leafeon, Flygon, Wartortle and Flygon.

"Did Lucario fill you in?" I asked them. They all nodded "Okay. We need to catch up with Ash, Dawn and Brock. I will ride Flygon and Luxray, can you carry Brock and Dawn?" he nodded "Okay everyone. Return" I recalled everyone except Flygon. He leaned down and climbed onto his back. Joy waved to me and the Pokemon of the forest called out their goodbyes. Flygon rose up from the ground and flew away from the cabin. I knew we were going to fly fast do I grabbed my goggles from my backpack. I slipped them on.

"Faster Flygon! Ash has hours in front of us" I yelled over the wind. Flygon flew over the trees, they blurred. The goggles did their work and kept my eyes from watering from the wind. Flygon dipped and dived, having fun and spinning. I laughed and patted his neck. He looked back and smiled.

"The spins are nice but we are in a hurry" I said. Flygon straightened and flew over the trail. Flygon flew over the trail leading to the mountain, his eyes scanning the path ahead for the three trainers. I stayed perfectly perched on his back, leaning with him as he turned corners. After two hours of flying, Flygon brightened up.

"Fly!" Flygon screeched. I looked ahead and saw three trainers and two Pokemon walking down the path.

"Land in front of them Flygon" I ordered. Flygon flew over them, circling tightly before landing. I hopped down and smiled at the three stunned trainers.

"Hey guys" I greeted. Dawn shrieked and jumped at me. I staggered back as her weight dislodged my stance. Flygon lowered his head and bumped me back up.

"I just knew you would come back" she gushed. I looked behind her and saw Brock smiley softly. Ash's smile was almost blinding. I blushed and smiled back.


	9. Chapter 8

Once again I don't own Pokemon.

I love the reviews that I've been getting but I hate anonymous reviews. I can't reply to them. Please log in and leave a review.

Chapter 8

I was once again in the air with Ash behind me. Luxray was galloping down the path below Flygon. Dawn hung to Brock's waist, her legs tight around Luxray's middle. Brock clutched Luxray's mane with his hands, his legs were also around Luxray's middle. Piplup was in Dawn's lap and Pikachu was standing on Flygon's head.

"How long until we get there?" Ash asked. He leaned forwards to better hear my reply.

"If we continue to go this speed for twelve hours a day. Maybe three days but we need to slow down, so about a week" I replied. Flygon swerved to avoid a flock of Pidgeys. Ash grabbed for a handhold, his hands grabbed my cloak. I looked back with a smile.

"When we land, I need to teach you how to fly with Flygon" I said "You just can't keep holding onto me" he blushed and let go. I chuckled. Flygon dipped down and flew closer to Luxray. We rode in piece for another hour before the sun started to set, the sky turning pink, orange and blue. I looked behind me and pointed down. Ash nodded and clutched Pikachu to him. I tightened my legs, the signal to speed up. Flygon flapped his wings, easily passing the still running Luxray. I reached down and tapped Flygon's chest. He moved lower and landed on a grassy field. I climbed down and Pikachu jumped onto my shoulders. I reached up and stroked Pikachu's head.

"We rest here tonight" I announced to Ash "The weather will be just fine" Luxray jumped off the path and came to a stop in front of us. Brock hopped down and helped Dawn down as well. I walked over and patted Luxray's heaving side.

"Thank you Luxray" I said "Take a long rest" he purred and nodded. He trotted away from us and flopped down on the grass. I said the same thing to Flygon. He walked over to Luxray and curled up. Brock dropped his backpack onto the grass.

"How about a nice hot home cooked dinner?" he asked. We all agreed instantly.

"You will love Brock's dinner" Dawn promised me "If food is amazing!" Brock flushed slightly as he pulled out a collapsible grill from his backpack.

"Well. Dinner will be pork and steamed rice" he said. I nodded and sat down near my Pokemon. I grabbed an empty log book and wrote in a couple of sentences. I closed it with a snap and looked up. The sun was now sinking below the sky and the stars were showing themselves. I looked behind me as I heard someone walk closer. Ash was standing behind me with two rice bowls in his hands. Pikachu was standing beside him with a large bowl of pokefood in his arms, he was straining at the weight. He sat down beside me and offered me the bowl on his left hand. I accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks" I said and started to eat the rice and pork. I moaned at the taste.

"This is really good" I said aloud. Ash nodded.

"It is" he chuckled "I admit, I'm spoiled with all of Brock's cooking" I laughed with him. I finished and placed my bowl beside me. I laid down and looked up at the night sky. Ash laid beside me, his head resting on his folded hands.

"So Ash" I said absently "You got a girlfriend?" he spluttered at my question. He sat up and looked down at me. I shrugged.

"What? It was just a question" I said. He blushed and looked up at the stars.

"Well... I do like a girl" he admitted "I met her years ago when I first became a trainer" he laughed softly "I destroyed her bicycle, we Pikachu and I did" we looked over and smiled. Pikachu was sitting in front of Flygon and Luxray and offering them pokefood. Luxray growled at the mouse Pokemon and turned his head away but Flygon accepted with a smile.

"She travelled with me for a few years but had to go back to become a gym leaders when her sisters wanted to travel" he sighed "I miss her everyday" I patted his knee. We talked for another hour before Ash stood.

"Can your Pokemon battle?" he asked me suddenly. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Of course" I answered. He smiled.

"Well then. Let's battle" he challenged. I chuckled and stood. I recalled Flygon and Luxray.

"Okay but be ready to lose" I smirked. We stood and walked over the Brock and Dawn. Brock agreed to judge the battle. Ash and I separated from each other and stood half a yard away.

"It will be a three on three battle. Emily is allowed to change Pokemon" he raised his arm "Begin!" I grabbed my pokeball and it opened. Wartortle appeared and saluted Ash.

"Try your best" I called out. Wartortle looked back at me and nodded.

"Wartortle" he called out. Ash looked at Wartortle. He grabbed his pokeball and called out his Pokemon. A Buizel appeared. My eyes widened. A water Pokemon against another water Pokemon? Why didn't Ash use his Pikachu?

"Rapid Spin!" I ordered. Wartortle jumped into the air and went into his shell. He spun quickly and went at Buizel.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Buizel jumped out of the way but Wartortle turned his Rapid Spin around and hit Buizel in the back. Buizel was pitched forwards and he hit the ground. Wartortle's limbs appeared and he skidded to a stop. Buizel lifted himself and glared at the now smirking Wartortle.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet to gain air!" Ash ordered. Buizel ran into a Aqua Jet and rushed passed Wartortle. Wartortle turned around with a surprised look on his face. Buizel left his Aqua Jet and turned.

"SonicBoom!" Buizel's tails glowed white.

"Buizel!" Buizel cried and swished his tail. Wartortle took the hit dead on. Wartortle was thrown off the ground and hit back down with a loud cry. My eyes widened. Poor Wartortle. He stood up and growled at Buizel. Buizel placed back down and smirked back. I growled as did Wartortle.

"Dig" I called out. Wartortle jumped into the air and dived head first into the grass. He disappeared under ground. Buizel looked around with a frustrated look on his face.

"Iron tail!" Wartortle appeared in front of Buizel with his tail glowing silver. He swung around and hit Buizel. Buizel was thrown back.

"Skull Bash!" Wartortle moved forwards, streams appeared around him. His head hit Buizel's stomach. Buizel hit the ground with a cry and his eyes became swirls. Wartortle landed and saluted Ash.

"Wartortle!" he laughed. I smiled and clapped my hands. Wartortle turned and ran back to me. He jumped into my arms. I staggered at his weight. I placed him back down and patted his head.

"Buizel is unable to battle" Brock announced "Wartortle wins this round" Ash returned his Pokemon and called out his next.

"Staravia!" Ash yelled. His Staravia appeared with a rush of feather. He flew into the air and hovered. Wartortle left me and looked up at the bird Pokemon.

"Water Pulse!" I shouted. Wartortle opened his mouth and a large blue orb formed. He jumped into the air turned around, hitting the blue orb with his tail.

"Evade it with a quick attack!" Ash yelled up. The orb flew at Staravia but the bird Pokemon dipped out of the way, avoiding the attack and flew at Wartortle, leaving a white stream behind it.

"Bubble!" I cried. Bubbles flew out of Wartortle's mouth but Staravia burst through the attack and swiped Wartortle. Wartortle flew into the air and landed with a loud thud on the ground. He didn't move.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Staravia wins the round!" Brock spoke clearly.

"Awe Wartortle" I murmured and called him back to his pokeball. I grabbed another and it opened. Flygon appeared on the ground and glared up at Staravia.

"Let's disappear Flygon" I said with a smirk. Flygon lifted his wings and brought them down. Sand lifted from the ground. He flapped his wings again and the sand started to swirl. Flygon lifted from the ground and flew up, disappearing into the sand. I grabbed my goggles and slipped them on, blocking the sand from my eyes.. The sand swirled around the area. I could barely see Staravia, he was trying to stay in the air and see Flygon. The darkness and the sand made it impossible to your hand in front of your face.

"Wing attack!" Ash shouted but his words were lost in the sand.

"Dragon Pulse" I shouted very clearly. Flygon and I practised this move for hours. Flygon flew in front of Staravia but he was still out of sight. He opened his mouth and a turquoise coloured ball formed. He moved in for the attack. Staravia's eyes widened in fear as Flygon appeared. He released Dragon Pulse. Staravia was thrown back and collapsed on the ground. Flygon flew in circles in the sandstorm, looking down as Staravia got back up.

"Darn" Ash muttered "How I'm I gonna see through the storm?" he quickly thought out a plan in his head.

"Whirlwind and then Close Combat!" Ash yelled over the wind. His command got through to his Pokemon as Staravia stood and started to fiercely beat his wings. A strong wind started and the sand collected into one funnel of wind. Flygon had to dive out of the way of the whirlwind. When Flygon was bust trying to avoid being swept into the funnel, Staravia flew off the ground and charged at him.

"Flygon!" I warned. Flygon turned and just dodged a vicious strike from Staravia's beak but he couldn't avoid the nest dozen strikes. Staravia grabbed Flygon's neck in his talons and swung him around. Flygon crashed into the grass and groaned. Staravia stayed in the air and flapped his wings as the funnel of wind disappeared behind him.

"Finish him with one more attack!" Ash shouted up "Brave Bird!" Staravia circles above Flygon and his body started to glow a bright blue.

"Finish him with Hyper Beam!" I commanded. Flygon opened his mouth and a Hyper Beam started. Staravia swooped down, bursting into a blue flame. Flygon released the Hyper Beam when Staravia was inches away. I winced as a loud boom created a dirt cloud. We had to wait foe the dust to clear before we had the results. My eyes widened. Flygon and Flygon was still standing. Facing each other with narrowed eyes that glowed with determination. Their winds were slightly spread and bodies tensed.

"Flygon?" "Staravia?" Ash and I asked at the same time. Each gave another deep breath before their eyes closed and they both fell onto their sides.

"Flygon and Staravia is unable to battle! A draw!" Brock said. I recalled Flygon as did Ash with Staravia. I grabbed another pokeball.

"Lets do this" I whispered and opened the pokeball. Lucario appeared with crossed arms and cocked eyebrows. Lucario was my most strongest Pokemon in my team. He wouldn't fail me. Ash pointed and Pikachu ran into the arena. Pikachu sparked his cheeks and glared. Lucario chuckled but uncrossed his arms and spread his legs.

"Dark Pulse!" I yelled, starting the round. Lucario lifted his hand and sent a spiralling dark spiral at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged it using Agility. Pikachu circled Lucario, making it look like dozens of Pikachus were surrounding my Pokemon.

"Stay calm Lucario!" I shouted "Use Bone Rush to solve who is the real Pikachu" Lucario put his paws together and then spread them. A glowing rod of aura appeared in his hands. He twirled the rod around him and then jumped into the air. He came down and swiped the rods at the Pikachu's.

"Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu instantly changed directions, his tail glowing and swiped at Lucario. Lucario stopped the attack with the rod. Pikachu dropped to the ground and jumped away.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he sent a line of electricity at Lucario. Lucario let the Bone Rush disappear and he glowed red. The Thunderbolt hit but it bounced right back. Pikachu skidded back several meters but remained upright.

Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran at Lucario, electricity surrounding his body and leaving a electricity trail behind him. Lucario side stepped and Pikachu ran right passed him.

"Aura Sphere" I said calmly. Lucario made a ball of aura on his hands and when Pikachu turned around, he sent it straight on. Pikachu flipped back and slid on the ground. He laid still before getting slowly back up.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's cheeks sparked but his eyes slid shut and he fainted. Lucario straightened.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Lucario wins the round and Emily is the winner!" Brock said. Ash ran to his Pokemon and lifted him in his arms.

"How?" Ash whispered "You only used one move" I walked up to him with Lucario beside me.

"Lucario is my strongest Pokemon. He has a much higher level then your Pikachu and Aura Sphere struck him head on" I explained. Pikachu opened his eyes and smiled at Lucario. Lucario nodded back. Dawn and Brock ran up and Dawn was smiling.

"Wow! What a battle!" she squealed. Brock agreed with her.

"You trained Lucario very well" he said as he over looked my Pokemon "His attacks are timed perfectly and his senses are to their peak" Lucario smirked at the compliment and nodded his thanks.

"I only help with his food" I admitted "Lucario is the one that looks after his care" Lucario looked at me, I smiled and held up his pokeball. He closed his eyes with a nod. I pushed the white button and he disappeared in a flash of red. We decided to settle down for the night, we still had a long way to go tomorrow and the days that followed. I grabbed my backpack and laid down on the grass beside the fire. Ash, Dawn and Brock were nestled down in their sleeping bags but since I was so used to travelling light, all I had was my backpack and cloak. I laid my cloak over me and the backpack under my head. I was asleep within minutes.


	10. Chapter 9

Once again I don't own Pokemon.

I love the reviews that I've been getting but I hate anonymous reviews. I can't reply to them. Please log in and leave a review.

Chapter 9

Path Of Mountains: A deep crater in the earth surrounded by steep mountains and snow.

(Dream?)

My whole body was tense with fear and exhaustion. The snow around me kept me hidden from the flying machine but my body couldn't heat up fast enough because I was so tired. I panted for breath and folded my wings to my body, trying to keep warm. I tucked my head down on my chest and closed my eyes.

"Movie Articuno!" a loud screech echoed the air. I snapped my eyes open and dropped off the ledge I was on. Seconds later a large spear crashing into the mountain side. I dipped my wings, gaining speed before opening them and soaring over the ice. A large shadow moved with me. I looked up and saw Moltres flying above me. He lowered himself to fly beside me.

"Can you create more snow?" he asked as we flew through the Path Of Mountains. I shook my head and flapped my wings harder. The Path Of Mountains was a hard way to fly, it had little wind for our wings but it served for protection.

"No" I sighed "I'm so tired. I don't think I can call upon the snow again" Moltres nodded and moved a head of me "Zapdos will be waiting for us. We can't escape the clutches of the Flying Machine that much longer" Zapdos and Moltres was determined not to get captured again, not like last time. I have been flying away from the Flying Machine for a month now, only getting a few hours of sleep every few days. I called upon my brothers when I knew I couldn't escape by myself. Moltres came at once with Zapdos behind him. A loud crash from behind us had as whirling around in fear and anger.

"Damn it!" Moltres swore as half a dozen Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee were running along the mountain wall towards us. Behind them, six men on Fearow back were flying towards us. Moltres turned to look at me.

"Fly up" he ordered "We can't defeat them all" I wanted to stay but I knew better. I was in no condition to fight. I turned and flew up, leaving a trail of snow behind me. I didn't look back until I made it to the top. I landed on the ice surface and looked down. Moltres had his wings opened and orange red flame flew at the Pokemon. Moltres's Heat Wave heated the rocks and snow around the mountain and caused water and rock to fall on the fighting Pokemon. He opened his mouth, screeching his defiance before zooming up towards me. I took flight again as he flew passed me. We flew side by side as the humans were left to deal with their injured Pokemon.

"Just a little further" Moltres panted. I nodded and we sped up towards Zapdos. Zapdos was awaiting us near the ocean where he would fly us to a safe place to rest. I gasped as I felt something wrap around my leg and pull.

"Moltres!" I screamed as I was dragged down. I cried out as I was slammed into the ice and rocks below me. I didn't move for several seconds, checking my body for any broken bones. My wings were in pain but thankfully not broken. I tucked them against me at once.

"Articuno!" Moltres yelled from above. I lifted my head and looked down at my leg. A thick rope was wrapped around it and it looked liked it wasn't about to let go. I tugged, trying to get loose but failing. I looked away as an intense flame struck the cord. Moltres landed beside me, his beak open and fire spiraling out of him. Even Moltres's inner flame couldn't break the cord.

"We have it now!" a deep voice cheered. I opened my eyes and looked above us. The Fearows were back with their riders but a new human was leading them. He was riding on a Skarmory, thick metal straps secured the human on the Pokemon's back. The human had dark skin, brown hair and black glasses that blocked his eyes. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee were now standing on every side of Moltres and I. Moltres stopped his fire and glared at the Pokemon. He huffed and shifted his weight. The cord was yanked again as the Flying Machine appeared and landed a yard away from us, the end of the cord connected to the mouth of the Machine.

"Leave Moltres!" I pleaded with him as I slowly stood, wincing as the cord pulled me back down "Alert Zapdos and leave!" Moltres looked back at me and shook his head.

"No Articuno" he said firmly "I'm staying here" the main human flew in closer. He waved his hand.

"Pull!" he shouted. I cried loudly as the cord started to pull me across the ice. Moltres turned to help but he was intercepted by a dozen Hitmonchan. Moltres opened his wings and brought them down, balls of wind charged at the Pokemon, knocking them off their feet but the downed Pokemon only got replaced by fresh. The cord was dragging me away from the fighting Pokemon and towards the Flying Machine. I struggled to get up or flip over but the cord was moving to fast. A loud screech made me look up. I flinched away as a bolt of lightening struck the cord and snapped it in half.

"Zapdos!" I sighed in relief. Zapdos circled, throwing bolts of thunder at the bird Pokemon. Fearow's stricken cries echoed the air. I stood quickly, shacking off the cord. I stretched out my wings and jumped into the air. I just escaped the clutches of the Flying Machine. Moltres joined me beside Zapdos.

"Hurry!" Zapdos growled as he sent another Fearow out of the air. He turned and we followed him. My spirits brightened when we neared the ocean that would lead us to the snowy mountains. Once we get there, the Flying Machine would have no change of getting me. A loud shot made us all flinch. I gasped as something pierced my chest. I looked down and saw the arrow head of a spear. I faulted in flight and fell.

"Articuno!" Moltres screeched. I closed my eyes as I felt my blood leave my body. I crashed into the ice and it broke under my weight. I sunk into the ice cold water, my eyes just barely open. I saw Zapdos and Moltres flying over head, their blurry bodies zipping over me in a panic. I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness. My last thought was about the insignia on the cloaks of the humans, a closed human fist in a circle of red.

(End Dream?)

(Emily's POV)

I shot awake, a scream dying in my throat as I fought to breath. It felt like my lungs were flooded with ice cold water. I stood shakily and stumbled away from camp, throwing away my cloak. I leaned down and vomited. The food from last night came up but no ice cold water. I finished and sat down tiredly away from my sickness.

'What the hell was that about?' I thought as I took several deep breaths. The dream felt so real, like I was Articuno. Like I got stabbed by the spear, drowned in the ocean as my friends were panicking above me. I breathed out deeply and laid down heavily. I looked up at the stars and then noticed that the sun would soon be rising. I raised my hand and laid it over my eyes. Damn, that dream was harsh but it was just that, a dream. Maybe the days big changes were to much for me to handle and my dreams were an outlet. I watched for the next hour as the sun rose into the sky and lit up the world. I sat back up and stood.

"Out you two" I called to my Pokemon. I touched the white buttons and Flygon and Luxray appeared. They stretched out their muscles and got ready for a long day of running. I walked over to the three trainers and shook them awake. Ash and Dawn groaned in protest and just rolled over away from me, moaning the whole time. Brock instantly got up and rolled his sleeping bag back into his backpack. He started to prepare breakfast. My stomach clenched as the smell hit my nose. The dream still had me on edge. I left the group to save my stomach the pain and walked over to my two Pokemon, backpack in hand. I sat on the grass and grabbed the brush from my bag. Luxray plopped down in front of me and purred loudly. I chuckled and swept the brush through his fur, brushing out the tangles and burrs.

"You ready to run today?" I murmured to him. He purred louder and nodded. I started to brush out his mane when I felt someone hop beside me. I looked down and saw Pikachu looking at the brush in my hands. I chuckled as Luxray growled a warning at Pikachu. I patted his back before patting my lap. Pikachu smiled and jumped onto my lap. He turned his back to me and I ran the brush down his back.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in pleasure. I chuckled again as Luxray glared at the mouse Pokemon. I continued to brush Pikachu until his yellow fur shone. He turned when I was done and hugged me around the waist, his ears down and eyes closed.

"Pikachu!" he said. I patted his head.

"Your welcome" I replied. Pikachu's ears perks as Ash called his name. Pikachu hopped down and ran back to the group where a large bowl of food waited for him. I turned and continued to brush Luxray. He laid his head down and closed his eyes as he started to purr again. I looked over and Saw Flygon stretching out his wings and shaking out the knots in his muscles. He stood and flapped his wings, lifting into the air and disappearing into the clouds. I wasn't worried about him, he would find his own breakfast and return to me before we had to leave.

"Emily! Breakfast!" Brock shouted. I turned to look at them and shook my head.

"No thank you!" I shouted back. Brock shrugged and dished Ash's and Dawn's breakfast. I finished brushing Luxray and placed the brush back into my bag. He stood and shook out his fur, giving me a quick bump with his head before turning to find his own breakfast. I stood and got myself ready, brushing out my own hair, brushing my teeth and cleaning my goggles. Flygon and Luxray returned just as Ash, Brock and Dawn finished packing their bedding and supplies. Flygon nuzzled me,

"Fly" he smiled and bumped my shoulder. I laughed and pushed him away. Luxray was waiting for us on the path.

"Lets go!" Ash yelled and ran towards me with Pikachu on his shoulder. Brock and Dawn made their way to Luxray, who knelled down and allowed them on his back. Flygon did the same for us and I jumped on. Ash hopped up behind me. Flygon flapped his wings once and we were in the air. Luxray bolted down the path below us. As yesterday, the ride was uneventful, only stopping every couple of hours to rest the Pokemon. I narrowed my eyes through my goggles at the approaching forest, Luxray would be able to run through but Flygon would have to fly over to trees instead of sticking close to Luxray. I patted the top of his neck and he flew higher, just skimming the tree tops before moving high into the air. Luxray disappeared into the trees. I squeezed my legs and Flygon went faster, I hated flying over the forest. Dark things hid in the shadows of the tree cover. Ash nudged my side. I looked behind me and saw him pointing to the right. I followed his finger and my eyes widened.

"Wow" I whispered. A large beautiful waterfall was roaring just a mile away from us. I smiled at him and nodded. I let my legs go limp and Flygon stopped in mid air. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled loudly. I had to wait only seconds before I saw Luxray jump out of the forest, Dawn and Brock clutching his mane. He looked for me as he was falling. I pointed to the waterfall. He fell back into the forest. I turned Flygon to the waterfall and sped him up. He circled the waterfall before settling down on the grass. Ash, Pikachu and I hopped down and I sent Flygon to rest. Luxray stepped through the trees minutes later. He leaned down and Brock and Dawn climbed down. Luxray walked over to me, rubbing his head on my side before moving to the waterfall and drinking the water. He left soon after in search of food.

"Food?" Ash asked hopefully as he watched Brock bring out the cooker. Brock sighed and nodded.

"Yes Ash, food" he said. Ash cheered and we all, Pokemon included, stared at him. He flashed us a smile before running over to help Brock set up the dishes.

"Well. When you guys to that" I said and grabbed my pack off my back "I'm taking a swim to wash the dust off" I walked into the trees and stripped. I produced my swimsuit and slipped it on. I ran from the trees, throwing my back down and cannon balling into the water. I opened my eyes when I disappeared into the water. Not many Pokemon were in the water but a few swam close to investigate me before taking off as I swam to the surface. I gasped for breath as a smiled at the trainers.

"Dawn!" I yelled "Can you get my pokeballs and release them?" Dawn nodded and grabbed my pokeballs and clicked the white buttons. The rest of my Pokemon appeared with a cry, all except for Lucario. Wartortle instantly ran to the water and dove in, coming up beside me to fire a weak water gun at my face. I laughed and lunged at him. Wartortle ducked back under the water and resurfaced near the waterfall. Leafeon laid down on her belly and swiped at the water. Rhydon plopped down by the trees and snored. Lucario crossed his arms and stood by the water. I turned and waved to Lucario.

"Come on Lucario! Jump in" I shouted. Lucario shook his head.

"Lu" he murmured and turned his back to me. I looked at Wartortle and smirked. Wartortle chuckled evilly and nodded. We swam towards Lucario and I counted to three on my fingers. Wartortle and I lunged at Lucario at the same time. I grabbed his arms and Wartortle grabbed his legs. Lucario tried to keep his balance but he eventually fell in with us. Wartortle and I laughed happily as Lucario resurfaced with a frown. I smiled at him.

"Coming in!" Ash yelled and landed in front of us. I spluttered as I wiped the water from my face. Lucario growled as more water soaked his fur. He raised his paw and a blue sphere formed.

"Lucario" I warned as I backed away. Lucario smirked and brought his paw down. I shrieked as his Aura Sphere created a giant wave and crashed down on Ash, Wartortle and I. I swam up and glared at the now chuckling Lucario.

"You little..!" I tackled him, my arms wrapping around his waist and taking him into the water. We resurfaced and laughed. Ash chuckled from his place in the water. A splash directed my gaze. Ash's Pokemon were on the grass. A small Turtwig, his Staravia, and a Chimchar. Pikachu was at the water's edge with Leafeon and his Buizel was making laps around us. Dawn sat down and dipped her feet in, smiling with Piplup beside her. Her Pachirisu and Buneary were gazing up at Rhydon with awe. Dawn's Aipom was steadily climbing up the side of the waterfall, preparing to jump off and into the water. Brock continued to cook but his Pokemon, a Happiny, Sudowoodo and a Croagunk. We decided to stay the night at the waterfall, swimming for hours on end until it got dark. Brock eventually joined us in the water after lunch. I sighed as I relaxed on the grass, Leafeon curled up beside me. The sound of the waterfall was soothing to all of us because most everyone was asleep. I closed my eyes and with the warmth of my Pokemon around me, slept.

(Dream?)

I watched as my fellow legendary bird Pokemon was taken away, a human's spear in her chest. I flapped my wings harder and then stilled the, hovering in the air. Zapdos circled me, his eyes on the ice bird. He suddenly shrieked in anger.

"Damn you!" he yelled and dove for the humans that were still in the air. His body sizzled with pent up electricity and it surrounded his body. As he flew down, thunder fell from the sky and struck the ground and Pokemon that got in its way. He tackled a Fearow that had it's rider falling of it's back and falling to the ground. Fearow tried to fight back but was quickly taken out by Zapdos's electricity. I joined the fray. I opened my beak and a swirl on intense heat encased the fighting Pokemon below me. We had the advantage here.

"Cover me!" I yelled over to the electric Pokemon. Zapdos nodded and sent a jolt of thunder at a human. I flew away from the fighting Pokemon, my gaze focused on Articuno has she was getting dragged onto the human flying machine. Three humans and three Fearow's flew in front of me. I didn't stop as I flew towards them. A blur of yellow struck the birds out of the sky. Zapdos cleared my path. My eyes widened when I saw the entrance to the machine close with Articuno inside.

"Articuno!" I yelled as I dove for the entrance. I yelled in pain as a golden barrier encased the machine, preventing me inside. I flew back and screeched in anger.

"Damn the humans" I whispered as I looked for something.. something to get me inside. I flinched as a loud beeping noise echoed the air. I looked behind me and saw the the humans had did something to the Pokemon, encasing their ears in metal, blocking out the noise. What? A loud piercing whistle assaulted my head. I shrieked in pain and my wing beats faulted. I fell from the air and landed with a snap on the ice. I shook in pain as the sound bounced in my head, making my eyes sight dim and making my blood boil inside and leak from my beak. I faintly saw Zapdos fall from the sky and disappear under the ice. The flying machine took to the air with the flying Pokemon behind it.

"Articuno!" I could barely breath, let along take but I had to... Articuno... my eye sight dimmed and I was out.


	11. Chapter 10

Once again I don't own Pokemon.

I love the reviews that I've been getting but I hate anonymous reviews. I can't reply to them. Please log in and leave a review.

Another 5 chapters and then another information page. I will write another 5 chapters before posting all five. Banners are well liked. Some people have suggested changing my Pokemon, sorry but I like the Pokemon that Emily has already. I may add some later in the story.

Chapter 10

Two more days of travelling. Two days of running, flying and resting. Two days of having weird and disturbing dreams. Two days of arguing with Ash. I sighed and glared back at him as Flygon carried us through the air.

"For the last time, Ash" I said, grinding my teeth in frustration "We can't just storm in there with pokeballs drawn"

"Why not?" Ash asked again. I sighed again and tried to keep my patience.

"Because their hood be dozens on people and Pokemon there and combined, we only have nineteen Pokemon on hand" Ash grumbled under his breath but quieted down. I looked down at my hands as I thought over my dreams. They have only consisted of three of the four legendary birds and they all were eventually captured by the giant flying machine that was led by a man on a Skarmory. Flygon suddenly let out a loud screech and slowed. I looked up and stopped Flygon in the air. I whistled sharply and I knew Luxray stopped below us.

"We're here" I said to Ash and pointed. He followed my finger and sat up straighter. A large mountain was before us. It was high as the sky and had clouds swirling at the top. It had many cliffs and ledges, smoke billowed from cracks. I saw many Spearows and Pidgeys approach the mountain but none entered the cliffs, they instead went around quickly, as if fearing to go near it.

"Go down Flygon" I murmured. He dipped his body and we flew slowly down into the trees were a waiting Luxray, Brock, Dawn and Piplup waited.

"Why did we stop?" Dawn asked as she continued to rub Luxray's mane. Flygon landed and bowed, allowing me to jump down. Ash jumped down beside me with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"We are a couple miles away from the mountain" I explained "It's strange" Brock looked over at me with a frown.

"What's strange? Did you see anything up there?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No and that's the problem" I mused "When I was here, years ago, Pokemon, other then fire, was all over the mountain but I just saw the flying Pokemon avoid it like their lives depended on it" Brock frowned more and sat down on a log.

"Why would the Pokemon go around? Wouldn't they be tired and perch for a while?" he asked himself. I placed my backpack in the ground and took off my cloak, folding it and dropping it onto my pack. I dug into my bag and grabbed the binoculars. I slipped the strap around my head.

"Anyways. I'm gonna take a quick fly by and then come back here" they nodded and I returned to Flygon. I jumped onto his back and got myself seated.

"Stay here. Luxray will keep you company" I said as Flygon lifted into the air. I waved to them and we disappeared above the trees.

"Steady Flygon" I murmured as he picked up speed and as we approached the mountain "We don't have to go fast" Flygon slowed "Let's stay back and circle for now" he followed my orders and I slipped on the binoculars. I scanned the terrain, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I noticed something right away, no Pokemon. I have been to numerous mountains like this one, only smaller but all of them had Pokemon, from fire Pokemon to rock/ground types. Flying Pokemon can be seen flying around the perches, making nests but these cliffs were bare.

"This is very strange" I whispered. Flygon agreed with me as he looked over the area.

"Let's go for a closer look" I ordered. He nodded and flew in closer, bring out his front feet and planting them on the cliff above a landing that spanned several meters each way, his claws digging into rock. I slipped off his back and fell a couple feet before planting my feet on the ground. Flygon lifted up and circled closely. The landing was meters wide and was the entrance the a small cave that was about my height and two meters wide. I looked inside and almost growled. Lights were hanging from the rock ceiling, lighting the cave up.

"Now I know why the Pokemon aren't around" I growled "Team Revenge is here" I looked up the mountain. Their already here for Entei.

"Cor!" I looked back down as a loud cry echoed the cave. A dozen Corphish ran at me with pincers opened. A banned was wrapped around their horns, team Revenge's colours were easily seen. I turned quickly and whistled as they erupted out of the cave and charged at me. I ran for the side and jumped off the cliff. I wrapped my arms around Flygon's neck and I seated myself on his back. He flew away from cliff and up high. I looked down and the saw Corphish glaring up angrily at me.

"I thought Team Revenge had Oddish and Wooper as their Pokemon" I said. Flygon just circled. The Corphish walked back inside the cave.

"Let's go around once more" I said. Flygon flew up higher and circled. I brought the binoculars up and looked inside. I gasped and almost fell off Flygon. I stopped him and grasped his neck with one hand. The flying machine from my dreams were docked on a large surface surrounded by Team Revenge members and their Pokemon. At least fifty humans were in that area alone, along with their Pokemon. The humans and Pokemon were walking back and fourth from the ship's haul, carrying boxes and dragging metal rods.

"My god" I gasped "Turn back now Flygon. Quickly go back" Flygon turned on a dime and flew back as quickly as he could, sensing my panic. I closed my eyes away from the burning pain of the wind and took calming breaths. The dreams couldn't be real.

'Well then how did you know what the flying machine looked like if you had never seen it before?' the annoying voice in my head asked. I just have a good imagination. That's all. Flygon brought me back from my mind by nudging my foot with his head. I looked down at him and patted his neck. He circled the area were we left the trainers and descended into the trees. Ash was pacing as Dawn, with Piplup on her lap and Brock sat on a log with Luxray sitting in front of them. Flygon landed and I jumped down. Ash stopped pacing and waited for my explanation.

"Team Revenge is already here but it looks like they just arrived" I said "Their still hauling stuff out of their flying ship" Dawn stood and frowned.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. I sighed.

"I've never done anything like this before" I muttered "I have no idea how to start" Brock stood now.

"Start off with how many Pokemon they have" he suggested. I listed off how many Pokemon I saw and what type they were. Corphish, Staryu, Machoke, Machops were mostly seen but I did see Oddish, Wooper among them and a dozen Fearow's perched on the cliff.

"Team Revenge is near the top of the mountain, where people suspect Entei live. You can get to the top from the bottom" I said and drew a map in the dirt with my finger. I drew a circle at the bottom left "All the caves" I drew a dozen circles all over the mountain "Connect to this path here" I pointed below where Team Revenge is" I circled where they were and placed a RT in the circle "but when I was up there, a bunch of corphish chased me off before I could step into the cave" I pointed at the middle right "So the caves are out" Ash knelled down beside me.

"Isn't there, like a path we can hike?" he asked. I brightened and nodded.

"Of course!" I drew squiggles that winded its way up the mountain "It may take a day or two to climb and their may be rock slides that will block the path but we won't be seen. They suspect people will get deterred from the corphish and go home" I smirked "We will hike" the plan was quickly put together, we would leave in the next hour on Flygon's and Luxray's back and return them to our pokeballs at the base of the mountain. I grabbed my things and hooked my cloak on. I jumped onto Flygon's back and helped Ash up behind me. Brock and Dawn climbed on Luxray. I pointed up. Flygon lifted into the air as Luxray dashed into the forest.

"What will we do when we get to the top?" Ash asked as we closed in on the mountain.

'Good question' I thought "Well" I said aloud "We first have to locate Entei before Team Revenge does and warn him about whats happening. We then have to defeat Team Revenge's Pokemon and send them running well trying to protect Entei and the wild Pokemon" I listed off. Ash huffed. Flygon flew down and landed at the base of the mountain. He lowered his neck and we jumped down. I turned and patted his head.

"Thanks Flygon" I grabbed his pokeball "Take a rest" with a flash of red, he went back into his pokeball. Luxray left the forest, he trotted up to me and allowed Brock and Dawn to dismount him before he walked up to me and nudged my chest. He purred as I reached up to scratch his ears.

"Good boy" I grabbed his pokeball "Have a nap" he went back inside.

"We could encounter some corphish on the way" I said as I put my goggles away and tightened my shoes "So it will be best if Dawn releases Pachirisu" Dawn nodded and her electric Pokemon appeared "Ash, keep Pikachu near, he will be very handy in this hike" I finished tightening my shoes and straightened.

"Luxray is a electric Pokemon but he needs rest" I grabbed a pokeball and pushed. Leafeon appeared.

"Leaf" she greeted and swished her tail. She closed her eyes in a smile and trotted up to me. I knelled back down and rubbed her furry head.

"Hello girl" I whispered "We are in for a long hike. Ready for it?" she nodded eagerly. I stood and waved my hand.

"Let's go" I took the lead and stepped onto the path, Leafeon in front of me. Ash followed behind me with Pikachu on his head. Dawn behind him with Pachirisu on her shoulder and Piplup at her feet with Dawn following behind.

"We won't get lost?" Dawn asked after a few minutes.

"No" I answered as I looked up "There is only one main path with multiple little paths that cuts off at a dead end. If we keep to the main one, we should get to the top in 2 days" I explained "At the most" we hiked in silence as we didn't want Team Revenge alerted of our presence. We were all panting within the first two hours. My face was slightly pulsing and my breath was coming out in hard pants. Even as fit as I was and I did shed my cloak, this was hard.

"Wow" Dawn huffed and wiped her brow "Why is it so hot?" she bent down and picked up Piplup, lifting him into her arms.

"Pip" Piplup squeaked and sagged in Dawn's arms, beads of sweat dripping down his head. Brock wiped his own forehead and looked up.

"It's because we are beside a volcano, an active volcano" he answered "It's radiating heat. Add the sun and were are quickly over heating" Ash groaned and tugged off his coat and tied it around his waist.

"And we have two more days of this?" he whined. I nodded.

"People rarely use the path, they use the cooler way to the top of the mountain, they use the caves" I panted. Leafeon stopped in her tracks, her ears perked up. I stopped behind her as did the rest of the humans.

"What is it?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly bounded up the path. I bolted after her, ignoring the heat as I followed my Pokemon.

(Leafeon's POV)

I galloped away from my mistress, knowing she would follow behind me. I know I heard someone, calling for help. I sped further up the path, my ears twitching in all directions trying to locate the sound. A desperate cry pierced the air followed by a small whinny. I changed directions, leaping up onto a boulder and jumping off. I landed with a grunt as I took in what was happening. Team Revenge's corphish was surrounding a small herd of fire Pokemon. The lead Pokemon, a male rapidash stood in front of the herd, his horn glistening as he thrust his head threateningly at the water Pokemon. Two corphish stepped up and opened their claws. Bubbles jetted out and struck the rapidash. He flinched against the water but stayed in front of his herd, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Pika" a amazed voice murmured behind me. I turned my head and saw that Pikachu had ran up beside me, looking at the battle with wide eyes (Wow).

"Leafeon Leaf!" I said with determination. Pikachu nodded and glared at the Pokemon. (We need to help them!) I charged forwards, my ears glowing silver. I swung my head and a dozen leafs appeared and was sent at the corphish. Pikachu beside me released a bolt of lightening that entwined with my leafs. The two attacks struck the group of water Pokemon and sent them flying away from the herd. The corphish landed with a cloud of dust. I ran passed the confused herd and stopped in front of the disgruntled corphish.

"Leaf. Leafeon Leaf Le Leafeon" I muttered as I glared at them (Disgusting. Picking on Pokemon that are at a disadvantage) The lead corphish scuttled back up and into a battle stance.

"Cor! Corphish! Cor!" he barked back (Weak Pokemon deserved to be knocked out!) His voice was dull and his words made no sense. He was to experimented on by the humans.

"Leafeon Le Leafeon" I said back (It's you that we weak) Corphish glared at me and opened his claws. I steam of bubbles were thrown at me. I simply side stepped and glared at him.

"Leafeon use Double Team!" I heard my mistress order. I followed her decision and tensed. A dozen of me surrounded the group of corphish. Corphish fired the bubbles at my copies but it just passed right through. I chuckled.

"Bullet Seed!" Mistress yelled. I opened my mouth and my copies and I fired a hail of Bullet Seed. The corphish struggled under the attack and retreated back into the far cave, my Bullet Seed at their feet. I smirked as they all went back into the cave, their angry shouts still in my ears.

"Leafeon Leafeon" I murmured and turned, strutting back to my pleased mistress (Like I said, foolish)

(Emily's POV)

I placed my hands over the boulder that I saw Pikachu and Leafeon had leapt over and jumped over myself. I landed on the other side and saw Leafeon dodge a BubbleBeam.

"Leafeon use Double Team!" I shouted. Leafeon flashed silver and a dozen copies surrounded the group of corphish. The biggest corphish opened it's claws and fired another BubbleBeam. The attack missed the original Leafeon.

"Bullet Seed!" my Leafeon became one and opened her mouth. Shiny green seeds struck corphish. The attack made the corphish seek shelter in the cave they came out from. I took the chance to look around the clearing. A herd of rapidash and their young were huddled in the far corner of the clearing, the young ponytas were shaking, obviously scared. The herd stallion was also shaking, not because he was scared, because he was hurt. Pikachu was trying to get close but he would step back. Leafeon returned to me and cocked her head. Ash, Brock and Dawn jumped over the rock and panted.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he saw Pikachu with the herd. I placed my back pack down and dug inside for some dried apple slices.

"A bunch of Team Revenge's corphish were harassing them" I explained "Can you guys set up camp while I try to help them?" they nodded. I waved to Leafeon to wait here as I carefully stepped towards the herd, my eyes sweeping over the stallion's body for any sign of aggression. If I can get the stallion to trust me, the whole herd will follow his example. I started to talk quietly to him, murmuring sweet nothings. He cocked his head and nickered loudly.

"That's a good boy" I whispered "I won't hurt you. I just want to look after your wounds" he stomped his hoof and I stopped my approach. I waited for him to calm down before moving closer. I passed the silent Pikachu until I was a few feet away from rapidash's deadly horn. I held out my hand, the one containing the apple slices. He sniffed the air and shuffled closer.

"That's it" I murmured "I won't hurt you. These are dried apple slices" he lowered his muzzle to my hand and lipped at my palm, the apple slices scooped up with his tongue. He munched contently on the apples and looked at me for more. I chuckled and reached into my pocket to grab a few more. He ate those happily and licked his lips. I reached out and touched his nose, gently rubbing his head.

"Good boy" I chuckled and scratched his forehead, being careful of his horn. He nickered and nudged me. I jerked my head to the right as I felt something nudge me. The baby ponyta and nosing my pocket for the apples. I let go of rapidash's nose and reached inside for a slice. I fed it to the baby as the herd surrounded me for some too. I fed each one the remaining slices before calling over Leafeon with my bag. She trotted over, the bag firmly in her mouth. She dropped it off at my feet before sitting down beside Pikachu.

"Okay everyone. I have enough potions for everyone but first, it's the stallions turn" the stallion moved away from his herd and stood still as I sprayed the stinging potion onto his wound. He snorted as I sprayed a deep wound. I patted his neck when I was done.

"Such a good stallion you are" I praised him. I moved onto his herd and healed each one. By the time I was done, Ash, Brock and Dawn had dinner ready. I left the herd to graze and Pikachu, Leafeon and I moved back to the camp. Brock gave me a bowl of dinner when I returned.

"Thanks Brock" I sighed and dug in. The sun was setting so the warm dinner he made was perfect.

"How did you get the herd to trust you?" Dawn asked between mouth fulls. I swallowed my food before answering.

"I just had to get the male rapidash to trust me. If he did, the herd would follow his lead example" I said "If you encounter any sort of Pokemon group that has established a leadership, if you get the trust of the leader, the whole group will trust him to know what he is doing and they will trust you" Brock nodded.

"That's true except for a handful of situations. If they feel that you threatened their young, or their home, the leader won't even listen to you and will attack without hesitation" I smiled at his words.

"Yes and nothing will stop them. Beedrill and Rhydon is the worst for that type of behaviour and whats worst, Beedrill will follow you for miles where as Rhydon will only go after you for a few minutes at most" Ash and Brock shared a laugh as they described their encounters with the Beedrill. I laughed with them and finished dinner. Leafeon, Pikachu and Piplup shared a bowl of Brock's pokefood. We all set up our sleeping gear as the sun disappeared behind the mountain. I laid down on my cloak and folded my back to put under my head. Leafeon curled up beside me, I felt safer keeping her out. Dawn kept Pachirisu beside her, curling up on her sleeping bag with Piplup beside them. Ash was sprawled out on his bag, Pikachu on his stomach, Brock was sound asleep in his bag.

"Leaf" Leafeon groaned and stretched before curling back up. I patted her back and looked up at the stars. I nicker drew my attention. The herd of rapidash and ponyta had wondered over to me and stationed around me to sleep, as if I was one of their own. I closed my eyes and slept, the mountain's warmth kept me warm for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

I haven't updated this in many, many months but I'm going through all my stories, updating them. I will start working on EVERYTHING again. Please keeping reviewing and reading.

* * *

Chapter 11

The screams of the Pokemon woke Ash, Brock, Dawn and I up. I jerked up and looked around. The rapidash were rearing, pawing the air and stomping back down, throwing their head and kicking up their hind legs, panicked cries leaving their muzzles.

Leafeon was on her feet, her ears twitching and her tail lashing behind her. Pikachu was on top of a boulder, a frown on his face as his ears stood still. Pachirisu and Piplup were shaking beside Dawn, frightened looks on their face. I stood quickly and listened. I couldn't hear anything. Leafeon's eyes widened and she bolted back to me.

"Leafeon! Leaf Leaf!" she said quickly up at me. I looked down at her and then back up at the panicked rapidash. A loud roar shook the air, making us jump.

"That's Entei!" Brock yelled. I stood quickly, grabbing my backpack and slipping it on, followed by mu cloak.

"Hurry!" I shouted to them. Ash, Brock and Dawn didn't even bother to grab their sleeping bags, just grabbed their backpack and jackets. Dawn returned her terrified Pachirisu to it's pokeball.

"We need to get to the top! Now!" I yelled over Entei's roar. I grabbed my pokeball and was about to release Flygon and Luxray to get us to the top but was stopped by a screech. I looked up and saw a dozen Fearows with riders on their backs. I gasped again.

'They were the same men from my dreams.' The men started to yell and point down at us. I cursed. Well flying was out of the question. The first fearow dove, it's wings glowing silver. A large body of fire jumped in front of me, making me stumbled back.

The male rapidash reared, his horn glistening. He opened his mouth and a spiral of fire directly struck the approaching fearow. The man screamed as the fire came at him. He stirred his fearow away and went back to the flock. Rapidash stomped down and threw his head. He looked back at me and lowered his body. I understood right away and swung myself onto his back. He would know a way to the top of the mountain. Rapidash stood and neighed loudly. I looked back and saw that Ash, Dawn and Brock had their own rapidash to ride. Pikachu was holding onto ponyta's mane as Piplup clutched Pikachu. Leafeon was right beside me, ready to run.

"Hey!" The lead man yelled and pointed down again "Get them!" Three fearows dipped their wings and came at us, wings glowing silver. I jerked back as Rapidash jumped forwards, flames engulfing his body. He sprung at the approaching fearow, they couldn't get way. They went down with pained screams, bringing their riders down with them. We galloped away from the groaning men and pokemon. I leaned forwards and grabbed Rapidash's mane, it didn't burn me because he knew I wasn't about to hurt him.

"Can you get us up the mountain?" I asked him. He nickered and nodded. I waved to the three trainers behind me.

"Let's go!" I shouted to them. Leafeon ran beside me, ready to intervene if any corphish appeared. I wasn't worried about the corphish, I was worried about what was above us. The rest of the fearows and riders were right behind us. Rapidash galloped up the path, gaining speed as the air around us warmed. I leaned forwards as Rapidash started to dig his hooves into the path as we neared the top. What would have taken us hours, it took the herd about ten minutes at full speed.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as a bolt of electricity shot into the air at the fearows. We couldn't outrun the fearows so we needed to outsmart them. I spotted a cave near the top of the path. I turned and pointed to a cave. Ash and his friends nodded.

"Leafeon use Sand attack!" I shouted. Leafeon pounced forwards and started to dig. Dust and sand rose into the air and made a large cloud that the rapidash disappeared into. I heard the angry snarls of the men as they couldn't see us anymore. Rapidash followed Leafeon into the cave, slowing to a brisk trot. I heard the others following right behind me, the hooves crunching against the rocks. The fire Pokemon's mane lite the way for us, their shadows bouncing against the walls. I blinked when I saw the end of the tunnel, the bright sunlight making my head hurt. I stopped Rapidash a few meters away from the tunnel. I dismounted and inched my way against the wall, leaning my head out to look out. Dozens of Team Revenge members and a lot of Pokemon were running around but my eyes were on the large metal/electric cage. Entei was inside, roaring and trying to burn his way through but it would not break. I felt Ash come up beside me.

"Come on," he said "Let's just go, we have enough Pokemon and they don't know that we are here." I sighed.

"Fine." I relented, even though my mind was screaming at me not to do it. I turned and walked up to Rapidash.

"Join me?" I asked him. He nickered and nodded. I smiled and patted his nose. He looked behind him and snorted to his herd. Brock and Dawn joined Ash as the herd turned and trotted the other way, getting themselves out of danger. Ponyta looked back at her father but turned and followed her mother. I turned to the two humans. Pikachu and Piplup looked up at their trainers in concern.

"Rapidash and I are going to distract them. You three go around Team Revenge and try to get Entei out." I said as I mounted Rapidash. He pawed the ground and his mane and tail started to shine brighter. I patted his neck and grabbed a pokeball. I told Leafeon to stay behind with Ash and the others encase they needed her help.

I opened the pokeball and Lucario appeared beside me. He nodded his greeting before glancing around him.

"Ready Lucario?" I asked him. He nodded and jumped up behind me, balancing himself on Rapidash's back. He put his paws together and pulled them apart. A pole of blue light formed. He twirled it around in his hands and nodded down at me. I clutched Rapidash's mane and breathed deeply. I lightly tapped his side, telling him we were ready. He reared, neighing loudly and pawing at the air. He charged forwards, Lucario kept himself balanced on Rapidash's back. Rapidash dashed into the area, mane and tail shining brightly.

"Hey! Team Revenge! Release Entei!" I shouted. As I assumed, they all turned to me. Pokemon rushed in front of their trainers. They all pointed at me and their Pokemon obeyed. A hoard of Oddish and Wooper jumped at me first. Lucario leapt over me, his Bone Rush rod twirling in his hand and pushing the smaller Pokemon back. Rapidash charged at the Gloom and Corphish. His mouth opened and a jet of fire encircled the water and grass Pokemon.

I fumbled for my pokeball, releasing Luxray. He appeared inside the circle of fire, roaring his anger. He lashed out, his tail crackling with electricity. Rapidash stopped before a dozen Machokes, his eyes narrowed and pawing the dirt. The Machokes parted and I could see Andy, the leader of Team Revenge. He was sitting on a high rock with his Skitty on his lap and his own Machokes at his side.

"Emily." he greeted "I didn't except to see you here." he swept his hand and the Pokemon moved in closer. Rapidash nickered and pawed the ground. Lucario leapt in front of Rapidash, his bone rush staff in his hands. He growled at the Machokes, as if daring them to come closer. I dismounted Rapidash and moved forwards, laying my hand on his neck.

"Andy." I said back "Release Entei." Andy threw his head back and laughed. He slapped his thighs and his Machokes laughed with him.

"You really except me to just release him? When I just got him?" he scoffed. I glared at him. I grabbed my pokeballs just as Andy commanded the machokes to grab me. The fighting Pokemon surged forwards and Lucario met them. I threw a pokeball into the middle of the fighting machokes and Rhydon appeared, roaring his challenge. He lifted his arms and they glowed. He slammed them down around him, forcing the machokes back. Rapidash moved forwards, joining the fray; kicking up his back hooves and releasing a face full of flame. Lucario was doing just fine, pushing them back with his staff. I whipped my head around when I heard an alarming cry.

"Someone is releasing Entei!" a grunt yelled. Andy and his people turned their heads to the cage. I just saw Ash, Brock and Dawn over the grunt's head, they were just breaking the lock and opening the cage. A long spiral of fire shot out from the cage, shooting off into the air and hitting the flying fearow grunts. The fearows flew off with a cry of fear as the very air around them heated.

"Damn it!" Andy yelled. He pointed at the rampaging Entei "Forget the girl and get Entei!" the machokes backed off and ran towards the cage. Glooms, corphish, woopers and oddishs ran behind the machokes.

I saw Entei jump out of the cage, the cage's door swinging back and hitting Ash, his friends and out Pokemon. My eyes widened when I saw the door hit Leafeon, making her fling back and hit the wall, a cry leaving her mouth. Entei landed and roared, another spiral of fire leaving his mouth. Team Revenge's Pokemon jumped out of the way. A gasp left my mouth as I saw the fire spiral heading towards me. Fear made my legs stiff and my heart thudded in my chest. I may be a Pokemon environmentalist but I never had such a powerful attack head straight at me.

I heard Ash faintly yell out my name as the fire got closer, I could already feel it's intense heat on my face and arms but I couldn't move. I screamed as something hard hit my side. I fell with it's weight on me, skidding across the rocky ground. I gasped as my head connected with a boulder. A sickening thud echoed in my ears. I weakly opened my eyes and saw Lucario's own red eyes looking down into mine.

"Lucario!" he said, his paws on my shoulders. I tried to reassure him I was alright but my head was making such a loud racket, I closed my eyes with a wince.

* * *

Emily's memory

Part 1

_I groaned as my head throbbed loudly. Something soft nudged my forehead. I groaned again and twisted my head away from the pressure. Seconds later it happened again. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and forced my eyes opened. Concerned and curious eyes looked down into mine. I frowned as I tried to remember where I was. My mind came up blank. I sat up with another loud groan. I placed my hand on my head and just concentrated on breathing. The red eyed Pokemon nudged my hand. I looked down at him. _

"_Riolu?" he asked me. I thought back to see if I have seen him before. The only answer I got was pain. I cried out as blinding pain pierced my head. _

"_Ri!" Riolu cried and shook my leg. I ignored him and looked around me. I was laying on a large slab of flat rock in the middle of a mountain. Where I'm I? How did I get here? Why I'm I here? So many yet my brain couldn't answer any of them. I felt tears pool in my eyes. Why couldn't I remember? I could only remember my first name. Emily. Emily. Emily. No last name? Tears started to streak down my face. I couldn't even remember what I looked like! _

"_Riolu." a soft voice murmured. I lifted my head and Riolu lifted his small blue paw and wiped away my tears. I smiled wetly at him. _

"_Thank you Riolu." I sniffled "Did you find me here?" he nodded his head, his ears cutely flopping with his head movements. I smiled and reached up, patting his head. He closed his eyes and smiled. _

"_Riolu!" he said. I shuffled around him and placed my feet on the ground. I breathed in deeply and stood. My breath caught as I wobbled. Two paws placed themselves on my waist and kept me from falling. _

"_Lu?" Riolu asked me. I smiled down at him. _

"_Thanks again," I sighed "I must have been laying down for a good long time." I chuckled quietly. He nodded in understanding. I looked around me and saw an opening in the rocks. I started to walk towards it. I looked down and saw Riolu walking beside me._

"_Your coming with me?" I cocked my head. He nodded and pointed to my waist again. I followed his paw and saw six red and white balls attached to my belt. I frowned. What are these? Riolu jumped up and dislodged one of the balls. It landed and rolled across the ground, coming to a stop when it struck a rock. It split in half and a red beam shot out, capturing Riolu in it's light. Riolu disappeared before my very startled eyes and the beam disappeared back into the ball. _

"_OH god, oh god." I muttered and I bent down and picked up the ball "Something happened and I have no idea what I did." my fingers swept over the red and white ball and pushed a button. I jumped as the red ball opened and the beam came back. Riolu appeared back in front of me. He smiled at me and crossed his arms. _

"_Thank god!" I yelled and went onto my knees. I wrapped him in my arms "I thought I did something and you went away!" he patted my sides, as his arms were to small to reach my back. He closed his eyes. I snapped my eyes opened as a picture formed in my head. I could see myself in front of him. The picture of myself sat way from Riolu, wide eyed and surprise on my face. I was seeing out of the eyes of Riolu! I felt happiness, content, humor. The picture changed, the red and white ball rolling. It opening. The red beam surrounded Riolu and we went inside the ball. It was dark, black but cozy. I felt safe inside. The darkness appeared after a minute and Riolu and I appeared back in the sun. The pictures faded and I was back in my own body. I hissed in pain and clutched my head. Riolu placed a paw on my arm in concern. _

"_Riolu?" he asked. The pain left and I looked back up. I smiled at him. _

"_Let's not do that again." I whispered. He nodded instantly. I turned my gaze to the ball in my hand. _

"_So this contains you inside until I push the button?" I asked him. He nodded. This was weird. I could name, describe all the Pokemon and yet, I didn't know what I looked like or what this ball is named. I sighed. I stood back up and followed Riolu to the exit. I found out that we were on top of a very high mountain. A small ledge was our only way down. It was weirder because, other then Riolu, no other Pokemon were around or near the mountain. We reached the bottom and we rested to catch our breaths. Well, we rested to catch my breath. Riolu was fine._

"_Ri." Riolu said and waved to me, pointing to a small path that was hidden by large shrubs and bushes. He started to walk away from me. I sighed. He looked back with a annoyed look. _

"_I'm coming. I'm coming." I breathed out. I trotted after him. We entered the forest and walked for another hour. Dozens and dozens of Pokemon passed us but Riolu ignored them. He was intent on something. We stepped out of the woods and I gasped. A beautiful cabin was perched near the lake. The cabin was surrounded by long green grass and the water was crystal blue. Riolu walked out, through the grass and knelled by the lake. He cupped his paws and dunk them into the water. He lifted his hands and drank. I walked up beside him, the grass tickled my legs. I knelled down and looked into the water. _

_I gasped. Long brown hair flowed down my back in gentle waves. I had a slim body that was encased in a soft light brown tunic and flowing black pants. My eyes shocked me, crystal in color. They were bright and had a soft look to them. I made sure to etch myself into my memory. _

"_Hey!" a loud male voice startled me. I almost wobbled into the water but Riolu grabbed my arm and settled me. I sent him a smile before standing. The loud voice was a boy. He had a blonde buzz cut, bulging muzzles in a white wife beater and dark pants. He had a smug smirk on his face, his dirty eyes looking me up and down. Riolu stepped in front of me and growled, his angry eyes on the man. _

"_Hey baby!" the boy yelled "Let's have a quick battle and if I win..." his smirk widened and he thrust his hip "You get to have this tonight." I scowled and wrinkled my nose. Ew. Riolu must have followed my thoughts because he growled louder. The man reached inside his pocket and produced the red and white ball. _

"_Now sweet cheeks. Get out a pokeball and let's battle." ah, the red and white balls must be a pokeball. He threw the pokeball and a small ball of blue and black fur appeared. A shinx, a small baby shinx. He was so cute! A determined look was on his face. He drew back his lips and growled. Riolu instantly jumped further in front of me. _

"_Okay Babe," he said "Since I'm the man, you can go first." I frowned at him and looked at Riolu, how would I know what moves he knew?. A list of Riolu's known moves appeared in my head. I smiled._

"_Riolu use quick attack." Riolu bent down, placed his front paws on the dirt and lunged forwards. He disappeared from view and reappeared behind the startled shinx. Shinx tried to turn to counter the attack but Riolu kicked out, __striking shinx across the chest. Shinx cried out as he was thrown into the air and collapsed on the ground. _

"_Get up you sticking feline! Use tackle!" the shinx stood and wobbled slightly. Shinx ran forwards, a small roar leaving his throat. Riolu widened his stance and put his arms out. Shinx struck Riolu but Riolu held him back with his hands. Dust went into the air as the force of Shinx's tackle pushed him back. Riolu growled and planted his feet. _

"_Use counter." I shouted. Riolu glowed a light blue and he grabbed Shinx's shoulders and lifted him up. Riolu turned and flipped Shinx over, using his weight and the power from Shinx's tackle to apply damage onto Shinx. Riolu jumped back and landed in front of me. Shinx rolled over and tried to stand but collapsed. The boy growled and opened Shinx's pokeball. Shinx went back inside. _

"_You stupid good for nothing Pokemon!" the boy shouted and stomped off. Riolu relaxed his stance. _

"_Wow." I murmured "My first Pokemon battle, that I remember, and we won." Riolu looked back and smiled at me. I smiled back and opened my arms. He ran to me and jumped into my arms. I hugged him. _

"_Your so strong." I said. Riolu nodded. I let go of him and stood back up. The cabins door opened slightly and banged shut again. I jumped at the sound. Riolu grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the cabin. _

"_What?" I asked him. He opened the cabin door and we walked inside. The cabin's furniture was broken and everything was covered in dust. The large front window was boarded up and the floors were cracked. I looked down at Riolu. He looked back up at me with wide eyes. _

"_Are you crazy?" I asked him "This place needs a lot of work and I don't think I can do this myself." Riolu rolled his eyes and nodded. I sighed and walked further inside. _

"_Well first, we need wood." I relented. Riolu smiled and bounded outside. I looked over the cabin and found a in tacked hammer. I grabbed it and flipped it over. It looked okay. I walked to the window and used the hammer to unhook the nails. Half hour later, the last nail was yanked out. I grabbed the board before it fell and walked it outside. My eyes widened. Riolu was dusting his small paws as he stared at a large pile of cut wood. _

"_Wow Riolu." I murmured and perched the board on the side of the cabin. Riolu smiled. Riolu and I worked throughout the rest of the day. It was my luck that he convinced some on the forest Pokemon to help. Three tangelas helped me with the dusting as a dozen paras carried striped wood inside and helped Riolu nail them down onto the floor. In the next three days, with the help of two cacnea and their Pin Missile, I made furniture. _

_A large bed, counters, a table, cabinets, a new door and some chests that would hold my belongings. Next we all worked outside. Another week went passed before we were done. I stood back and smiled. The cabin was perfect. It gleamed in the sun. _

"_Good work everyone." I said loudly. The Pokemon cheered and Riolu just smiled. I laughed and picked up Riolu. He squeaked but hugged me back. He scrambled up to my shoulder as I faced the rest of the Pokemon. _

"_Okay everyone. Lunch time!" the Pokemon cheered again. For the last week and a half, we've been living off the fruits and vegetables of the forest. The Pokemon showed me which foods were digestible and which wasn't. A dozen mankeys had laid down a feast for us, a few handmade bowls and leaves were our plates. One wooden bowl was filled with apples, another with different kinds of berries. One leaf has a cluster of editable green leaves and the rest of the bowls had more fruit and a few types of vegetables. The mankeys smiled at us when we approached. Paris, the tangelas, oddishs, marills, and cacnea all sat down on the grass and I sat across from them. Riolu jumped off my shoulder and onto my lap. I grabbed a red apple and bit into it. Riolu grabbed a paw full of berries and stuffed them into his mouth._

* * *

__Thank you for reading. Once again, I don't own Pokemon, just Emily and the story line.


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the continuous support. I don't own Pokemon, just my character and the story line.

* * *

Chapter 12

I groaned and tried to open my eyes. I turned my head and cried out as a piercing pain erupted in my head. I faintly heard a loud roar over the blurry sounds of many Pokemon. Another roar and a flash of electricity.

"Luxray.." I murmured before turning my head away from the noise and falling back into darkness.

(Flashback)

"_Come on Riolu." I sung out loudly as I walked along the path. I heard Riolu grumble as he walked faster. He was carrying three grocery bags in his arms and he was following behind me. I looked back and smiled. _

"_You told me that you would be able to carry them." I called back. He grumbled again before catching up to me. We walked in silence as I tried to ignore the four heavy bags in my hands. The Pokemon and I have been inside the forest, at the cabin for about a month now. This was my third time to the nearest town. I did have money, a lot of money. I sold herbs that the Pokemon led me to. It was apparently really rare in the grooming circles. So far, I have bought a fridge, cabinets, a mattress and a ton of healing supplies. I always bought three notebooks and pencil to write my memories down. If I did lose my memory again, the books would tell me what would happen. _

"_Just a little further," I told him "Remember what the Pokemon said? The lake it will flooded just a few inches but it does make a fun water slide a bit further up." Riolu picked up the pace in his excitement. The sun was shining and the day was hot, a perfect day for swimming. Riolu paused in mid step, his eyes widened and he tilted his head. I stopped beside him. _

"_Whats wrong?" I asked him. He carefully laid down the bags on the road and jumped off the trail and into the trees. I dropped my bags and followed him. _

"_Riolu!" I shouted as I moved around the trees. I jumped over a bush and my ears picked up the sound of crying Pokemon. I saw Riolu jump over a bush and disappear. I pushed my way through the bush and had to grab a tree branch. A steep drop was inches from my shoe. The drop was at least 7 yards long. I could see Riolu skidding down on his paws, a dust trail behind him. It was a dried river bed and at the bottom of the bed, I saw a blue and black Pokemon. Around the Pokemon were a flock of taillow, all were screeching in concern. Riolu stopped beside the downed Pokemon and looked it over. I knew I couldn't get down there. _

"_Riolu!" I yelled down "Use the eye thing! I can't get down there!" we haven't used it since the day we met but I needed to see what was going on. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as the picture formed in my mind. Riolu looked down and focused in on the Pokemon. It was a small shinx and it was badly injured. It looked familiar to me. Riolu's memories flickered back to my first battle. Shinx's face focused. My eyes snapped open. I ignored the pain in my eyes and head. It was the Shinx from earlier in the month. _

"_He's hurt!?" I yelled. I saw Riolu nod. I frowned "Can you get him up here!?" Riolu hesitated but nodded. He started talking to the taillow, they agreed with him, nodding their heads. Riolu started back up the hill, paws digging into the dirt. I stepped back as he jumped up beside me. I looked back down and saw that the taillow had risen up over the shinx. They lowered themselves and grabbed onto shinx with their feet. _

_My eyes widened as they flapped their wings in beat and lifted shinx off the ground. I heard Shinx cry out in pain as the taillows lifted him higher into the air. The taillows flew him over to me. I opened my arms and the taillows gently laid Shinx in my arms before perching themselves in the branches around me. I cradled him against me and stroked his forehead. He blinked opened his eyes and meowed up at me._

"_Don't worry Shinx." I murmured to him "I'll get you back to health." he closed his eyes and sighed. I looked down and Riolu and smiled. _

"_Thanks Riolu." I looked up at the taillows "And thank you taillows but I need one more favor." they thought for a few seconds before nodded. _

"_Can you bring my bags back home? Riolu will show you where they are." the taillows nodded. I thanked them before looking down and Riolu. _

"_I'll meet you back home, Riolu." he nodded before running into the forest, the flock of taillows following him. I slowly walked back to my cabin, taking care not to jostle Shinx. It took me more time to get back home then it would have if I didn't have Shinx but we did manage to get there. I used one hand to carefully cradle him against me and my other hand went to open the door. _

_I walked inside and placed Shinx on my bed. He meowed up at me before cuddling his head in the blankets. I went over to my cabinets and opened it. I grabbed the first aid kit and walked back over to the bed. I sat down beside Shinx and stroked his head with one finger. I laid the kit on the bed and opened it. I grabbed a light blue herb paste jar and unscrewed it. _

"_This may sting, Shinx." I murmured, "But it will help you." he meowed again before accepting the medicine. I swiped my finger in the paste before gently applying it to the worst of the wounds. He hissed as the herb paste did its job, taking away any infection or dirt it may have gotten. I gently massaged the paste into the other wounds until all of them were covered. _

"_Last one Shinx." I whispered. I recapped the jar and grabbed another one. This one was dark purple. _

"_This one tastes really bad but it will help fight away fever." I explained it to him and unscrewed this one. I dipped a finger in and offered it to him. He sniffed it before hesitantly licking it off. He jumped, startled when the door opened again and Riolu and the taillows flew in. He settled back down after a few back pats. _

"_Thank you guys. You can set the stuff over there." I pointed to the counter. They laid the stuff down and with a thank you from me to the taillows, the taillows flew out. Riolu slowly approached, careful not to startle the shinx. Shinx narrowed his eyes and fearfully watched Riolu walk closer. I swept two fingers over Shinx's head, drawing his attention. _

"_Shinx, this is Riolu. One of my very good friends. He won't hurt you." Shinx looked up at me with raised eyes. I sighed. I scratched under his chin and stood. _

"_Sleep Shinx, you must rest." I ordered. He meowed and lowered his head to his paws, closing his eyes. I packed away the medical kit and stood, being careful not to jostle Shinx. Riolu stood silently, watching me put away the kit. He followed me as I left the cabin and quietly closed the door behind us. _

"_How can someone throw their pokemon away?" I whispered, crossing the clearing to sit by the lake. Riolu frowned and sat beside me, leaning his weight against my side. _

"_Ri." He murmured. I sighed and closed my eyes. The sounds of the lake water hitting the shore relaxed me. A goldeen poked its head out from the water, looking up at the trainer and pokemon. It disappeared back into the water with a splash. _

* * *

"_Alright Shinx. Come to me." I said, knelling down and opened my arms. Shinx glared over at me and hissed, sparks erupting from his tail. I frowned and sighed. _

"_Come on Shinx. I won't hurt you." I said again. Shinx ignored me and shuffled further back under the bed. I sighed and gave up for today. _

"_Alright Shinx, you win today." I stood and stretched, my back cracking. Riolu straightened from where he was leaning against the wall and waited until I walked out of the cabin before following me. _

"_Ri." he said, patting my leg. I smiled and patted his head. _

"_I'm alright, Riolu." I assured him, "I just wish Shinx would trust me." Riolu nodded in understanding and followed me into the forest to look for tonight's dinner. _

* * *

"_Alright Rhyhorn, just another wrap." I murmured and finished wrapping the bandage around his cracked horn. He grunted but kept still, shifting his weight slightly. With a quick tie, I finished and stepped back. _

"_All done, Rhyhorn." I said and smiled, "How do you feel?" I know what the professors said about rhyhorn's being brainless, having just enough instincts to survive, but I thought different. All pokemon knew what they were doing and who was trying to help them and who wasn't. Rhyhorn growled and puffed, swinging his head up, trying his healing horn. _

_I laughed and pushed his head back down. He eyed me and huffed. I patted his head. _

"_Take it easy Rhyhorn. You're still healing, the horn will be fine in a week or so." I explained to him, "You need to give it time to heal." Rhyhorn looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. _

"_Ri." Riolu called. We both turned and saw Riolu carrying a bucket of fresh apples. Rhyhorn's eyes lit up at the sight and he made a move towards Riolu. I placed my hands on his head and pushed him back. _

"_No, no, no." I chanted, "You need to learn patience. Wait until he gets here and thank him." Rhyhorn groaned but stopped. Riolu laid the basket of apples down and stepped back. Rhyhorn grunted his thanks before attacking his meal. The basket tipped and the apples rolled. Riolu and I stepped back and watched with identical grins as Rhyhorn ate. Riolu looked away in disgust and frowned. _

"_Lighten up Riolu." I murmured to him. He and I walked towards the lake so I could wash my hands. A powerful spray of water struck my back and sent me hurdling into the lake. I tried to yell but it was cut off when lake water flooded my mouth. A squishy body brushed up against mine and pushed me up to the surface. I gasped and coughed out a lung full of water. _

"_Ri Riolu!" I faintly heard Riolu shout. The Pokemon helped me towards the shore and I felt Riolu grab me. I was lugged onto the shore and I felt Riolu's paws on my face. I coughed again and slowly sat up. A marill watched me from the shore, concern in it's eyes. _

"_Thank you." I murmured. Marill smiled and purred before disappearing back into the water. Riolu straightened and growled, a ball of green energy forming in his hands. I looked towards where he was threatening and I couldn't believe my eyes. _

"_We meet again, Sweet cheeks." It was the boy who owned the Shinx but he wasn't alone. Two other trainers around the same size, flanked his sides. They all had smirks on their face. "Remember me? Roy?"_

"_I heard you had some rare pokemon here.." he looked at Rhyhorn and grinned wider, "And the rumors were right." His golduck hissed and shot a small spray of water at me again, it passed me head harmlessly and landed in the lake behind me. _

"_This pokemon came here for healing, not to be captured. Leave now." I demanded. The two trainer behind him released their own pokemon. A granbull and a zangoose. Riolu stepped up and growled his own challenge, the green energy getting brighter and larger. I twisted my wrist and two pokeballs appearing in my hand. I grabbed one and enlarged them both. _

"_You won't take them." I growled and released my two newest pokemon. A female eevee landed beside Riolu and yipped her name. _

"_You ready Eevee?" I asked her. She looked back at me and nodded, her fur puffing up and she hissed at the other pokemon. On the other side of Riolu, a small squirtle appeared. It was smaller then the average squirtle but his eyes held much more life. _

"_Get pumped Squirtle! We about to battle." Squirtle pumped both of his arms and nodded. Granbull growled snarled and bared his large fangs and Zangoose scowled and showed my pokemon it's sharp claws. Eevee whined but stayed her ground. The trainers pointed and the two pokemon charged. Roy and his Golduck stayed put _

"_Eevee use sand attack!" Eevee whipped around and started to kick up sand and dirt, blanketing the air around my pokemon, hiding them from view. The two large Pokemon ran into the cloud and disappeared with my pokemon._

_'I need to get them back and away. They can't attack when they are that close.' I thought, trying to come up with a good move. My eyes widened. _

"_Squirtle! Push them back with a rapid spin!" I shouted over the challenging roars and bellows. Granbull and Zangoose was forced out and back several meters. Zangoose hissed and steadied itself. Granbull slid back and shook itself, forcing his brain back into the fight. _

"_Riolu!" I called, "Use force palm on Zangoose! Squirtle, Eevee focus on Granbull!" Riolu jumped out of the cloud of dust and ran towards Zangoose, his palm glowing. Eevee and Squirtle jumped out after Riolu and ran at the waiting Granbull. _

_Eevee charged head on and used tackle. Granbull crossed his arms and used them to block Eevee's attack. Granbull growled and ducked his head. Eevee yelped as Granbull used headbutt against her, sending her flying into the air and across the lake's surface. _

"_Eevee!" I shouted, turning to watch her skid into the lake. Zangoose growled and opened his hands, waiting for Riolu's attack. Riolu cried out and slammed his fist into Zangoose's open palm. The two Pokemon challenged each other with their strengths._

"_Endure it and then use counter!" I shouted, trying to push down my panic. Riolu crouched down under Zangoose's strength but a faint orange glow started to encase him, glowing brighter with each second. Riolu shouted, breaking Zangoose's hold and grabbing it's wrist. Zangoose's cried out and started to struggle, trying to pull away. Riolu pushed up, taking Zangoose with him. He flipped Zangoose over and slammed him down onto his back. Zangoose cried out; then went silent. _

"_Great job Riolu!" I shouted. Riolu stood with a grin but my mouth dropped opened in horror. Granbull plowed into Riolu with the force on a raging Rhydon. Riolu couldn't even scream as he was slammed into the side of the cabin. He dropped down onto the grass and didn't get up. _

"_Riolu!" I shouted, taking a step forwards. _

"_Not so fast, sweet cheeks!" Roy shouted. I stopped, looking away from Riolu and to him. He and his friends were smirking and chuckling, even as one of them returned their fainted pokemon. Granbull ambled back to it's place in front of it's trainer and bellowed out another challenge. I looked for Squirtle and saw him swimming back to the shore with a fainted Eevee on his shell. I looked back at the trainers, trembling. _

_'What can I do? I don't have anymore pokemon to help me. I can't let them take my friends.' I thought, clenching my fist. _

"_Alright Granbull, go grab her." The trainer ordered. Granbull started towards me, it's large paws opened and waiting. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. _

"_Watch out Granbull!" I heard him shout. I opened my eyes and gasped as Rhyhorn charged down Granbull, tossing it into the air and over it's trainer's head. It flopped back onto the ground and stayed still. Rhyhorn walked back in front of me and snorted, pawing the ground. _

"_Rhyhorn?" I murmured. He looked back and nodded. I smiled and couldn't stop the relieved laugh from escaping me. Oh thank god. Golduck narrowed his eyes and walked out at Roy's command. I gulped. Ground against water. _

"_Alright Rhyhorn, we can do this." I assured him. He didn't need any of my assurance as he was full of confident. I smiled, taking in his spirit and getting pumped myself. _

"_Okay Rhyhorn. Let's stay away from rock and ground moves, use take down!" I shouted. He roared, reared back slightly and propelled forwards. He sped up, tearing up the grass behind him. Golduck hissed and crouched down. Rhyhorn lowered his head and moved in. Golduck placed his hands on Rhyhorn's head and jumped up, using Rhyhorn to gain air._

_I gasped. Golduck did take damage from the attack but he took it anyways._

"_Rhy!?" Rhyhorn stopped and looked up. Golduck grinned and opened his bill. A blue ball formed before him before he threw it at Rhyhorn. _

"_Dodge it! Get out of the way!" I shouted. Rhyhorn wasn't fast enough and braced himself for the incoming attack. The water pulse struck Rhyhorn in the back and drove him into the ground. Rhyhorn groaned in pain and tried to gain his feet. Golduck landed before his trainer and took Roy's praise. _

"_Just give up, sweet cheeks. Let me have the pokemon and we will walk away." Roy said. I shook my head, my worried eyes on Rhyhorn. He shook his head and stumbled out of the hole he made. He ambled back in front of me and snorted. He wobbled but kept his balance. _

"_Shinx?" A soft voice meowed. We all looked over and saw Shinx peeking out from the door, his small body trembling. Roy's eyes widened and then he snickered. _

"_Is that you Shinx?" he asked. Shinx's ears perked and he stepped further out. Roy started to laugh and his friends joined in. _

"_I can't believe you found him! I thought for sure he wouldn't make it!" Roy howled, "Why would you want him? He's as weak as can be." I growled. _

"_Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled at Roy, "He is as good as any pokemon. He just needs a friend that can see that." Shinx, who at this point, was cowering in the grass, straightened at my voice and looked at me with wide eyes. Roy scoffed and pointed towards Rhyhorn. _

"_Finish this with water gun, Golduck." Roy said. Golduck stepped forwards and opened his bill, shooting a spiral of water at Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn bellowed and braced himself. I knew he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. _

"_Shi!" Shinx leapt out of the grass and landed on Rhyhorn's head, fur bristling and sparks jumping from his swishing tail. _

"_Shinx?" I whispered. Shinx looked back at me before glaring back at his previous trainer. _

"_SHINX!" he roared, blue electricity surrounded his small body. Rhyhorn glanced up at Shinx before nodding. He bellowed and threw his head. Shinx jumped with the movement and flew at the oncoming water gun. _

"_Get him Shinx!" I yelled, my heart jumping up into my throat. Shinx struck the incoming water and was consumed by the water and his electric attack. The water exploded in a burst of sparks and it wasn't Shinx that emerged but a much larger version of Shinx. _

"_Luxio!" The newly evolved pokemon roared. I couldn't help the relieved gasp that escaped me. 'Luxio evolved to prove to his old trainer that he was strong.' Golduck stepped back in fear and gulped. Roy walked forwards and shoved Golduck up. _

"_Don't let that scare you, you pathetic pokemon! Use fury swipes!" he ordered. Golduck nodded and moved towards Luxio. Luxio crouched down and hissed. Challenging Golduck. Golduck whined but lifted his claws. Luxio lifted himself up and roared, electricity shooting off from his body. Golduck yipped and ducked, covering his head with is arms. _

"_Don't just stand there! Fight!" Roy shouted. Luxio crouched down and hissed. Thunderbolts streaked into the air from Luxio's fur. Golduck lifted his arms and followed the attack with his eyes. His eyes widened when the bolts came down and engulfed his body. _

_Golduck yelped and flailed, trying to shake the electricity attack. He fainted moments after Luxio released him. Roy\s mouth fell open and he stared down at his fallen pokemon. _

"_No." he murmured. I smirked. _

"_Rhyhorn, Luxio. Show them off the property." I said. Rhyhorn snorted and moved forwards, tossing his head and threatening them with his horn. Luxio stepped up beside him, growling and swishing his electric singeing tail. Roy recalled Golduck and held up his arms. _

"_Sorry, Lady. We meant no harm. I promise." Roy said weakly. His friends followed his example and returned their pokemon, holding their arms up into the air. _

_Rhyhorn moved closer and they took the hint, turning and running away back through the forest. I sagged and my legs gave out. I collapsed on the ground and heaved in deep breaths._

"_Riolu?" A small, trembling voice interrupted my jumbled thoughts. I turned and saw Riolu limping towards me, leaning heavily on his right side. I sniffled and held out my arms and Riolu fell heavily onto them. I cuddled the small pokemon to me and sniffled again. _

"_That was awful." I whispering to him. He nodded. _

"_Eevee?" "Squirt? Squirtle?" I turned to the voices and held my arms open again. A soaked and battered Eevee climbed in beside Riolu and a sheepish Squirtle followed. _

"_I'm not mad, Squirtle." I said to him, "You left the battle to save a friend. I can't fault you for that." he smiled and snuggled close. A heavy nose nudged my side, demanding my attention. I locked eyes with Rhyhorn as he nudged me again. I watched as he leaned down and lipped at my belt where I kept the max limit of six pokeball. _

"_You want to join us?" I asked. He nodded, still looking into my eyes. I smiled and grabbed an empty pokeball and lightly tapped it against Rhyhorn's nose. He closed his eyes as the red light sucked him in. the pokeball rocked twice before settling. I sighed and leaned back into my pokemon. _

"_Luxio." Luxio purred and leaned against my back, leaning up and licking my cheek. I sat back up and watched as he sat and raised a paw to rest it against Rhyhorn's newly named pokeball. _

"_You too? You want to stay?" he nodded and purred louder. I grabbed another pokeball and tapped it against Luxio's paw. He to was sucked in and I waited as the pokeball settled back down. _

"_Alright everyone. Inside your pokeballs until I get to town." They all agreed and went back in, but only after Riolu glared at me. _

* * *

And that's chapter 12. I already started on chapter 13, can't really say when I can get that chapter up. Reviews are always nice and thank you or all the favorites._  
_


End file.
